Dark Sonic: Operation Chaos
by Sonadow345
Summary: Dr Eggman finally hatched a plan to end Sonic once and for all. By pumping Sonic full of negative chaos energy, Sonic becomes bent on destroying the the world as he sees fit! Can Shadow, Silver and the rest of the gang save Sonic and defeat Eggman? Or will Sonic destroy everything he holds dear?
1. Captured

Dark Sonic: Operation Chaos

Chapter 1 Captured

Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik was patiently waiting in his base in White Acropolis. His Egg-Pawns were due to arrive any minute now, with the final parts for his newest creation. With this machine, he would finally defeat Sonic and rule the world. Of course, he said this all the time but this time, he was certain of it. He had also sent his newly acquired Dark-Egg Legion to collect the most important parts. Eggman looked out to the pearl white snow that always covered White Acropolis. It is only a matter of time, thought Eggman, stroking his orangey moustache with glee.

It is only a matter of time.

Station Square is a large megacity and capital of the United Federation. Filled with more humans than Mobians, the city was really only made for the human race, which had caused some to question why the Mobians were allowed to live here at all. On the suburbs of the city was a mansion known simply as Hedgehog Mansion. Inside lived Sonic, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic was outside in their back garden, running laps out of sheer boredom, kicking up grass and dirt at each turn. Meanwhile, Shadow was reading Confidential Mission, (A spy thriller about two agents who try to save the world from a terrorist group) in the living room. Silver was also in the living room watching the news on their 56 inch flat screen TV. Finding it rather boring, he turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was surprisingly clean, considering the mess that Sonic and Shadow made by fighting last night. And every other night. Silver looked in every cupboard and the fridge. He sighed. There was no food left. Again. He took some rings out of the safe then walked towards Shadow.

"I'm going to the store" said Sliver, calmly.

"Why?" Asked Shadow, not looking up from his book.

"Because there's no food left" replied Silver, wishing he just walked out of the door.

As if on cue, Shadow closed his book and walked angrily to the back door, where Sonic was still running laps.

"SONIC!" Shouted Shadow, angrily,"GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Sonic darted towards Shadow and Silver. Everything below his waistline was covered in mud and grass. The blue blur looked at his roommates, who were annoyed beyond belief."What's up, Shads?" Asked Sonic in his usual happy tone.

"You ate the rest of the food again, didn't you?"

"No", said Sonic, with a guilty look on his face, "did you?"

"Clearly not, that's why I'm asking you, Faker" replied Shadow coldly.

"Guys, just stop," said Silver, who knew where this was going, "just quit while you're ahead, both of you".

Sonic closed his mouth. He knew that he was fighting with Shadow a lot recently and that he should try and get along with Shadow instead of arguing with him constantly.

"Right, well I'm going to the store," said Silver, slightly relived. He walked down the hallway and out of the front door, heading towards the store. Sonic ran up stairs, cleaned all the dirt (and grass) off him, and ran back downstairs. Shadow also seemed to be leaving.

"I'm meeting Rouge," said Shadow harshly, before Sonic could ask. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a 'walk'" replied Sonic, "I'm still bored".

"Okay, just don't get into trouble, Sonic".

"I'll try, though it usually finds me."

Sonic walked out of the Mansion, heading towards Green Hill. Shadow teleported to Soleanna, to meet Rouge. Little did they know what would happen next.

Sonic ran through Green Hill with glee. He loved the feeling of running around and feeling the wind in his quills. To see all of the varied wildlife around him. It was just so peaceful….

BANG!

Sonic looked around frantically trying to find the source of the explosion. Smoke was rising into the air in the northeastern part of Green Hill. That's where…Sonic didn't have time to think. He ran towards the village of Hylia in Green Hill. As he approached the village, he heard several screams and cries from the villagers. Houses were burning, and the concrete paths were cracked and broken. The villagers were running away from echidnas in black hoods. Their leader in all her 'glory' was laughing manically as the villagers ran into houses and each other in fear. Sonic finally arrived in the village square where he could see their leader better. She was enjoying herself and shouting commands at her soldiers. The red echidna was wearing a black leather catsuit and tall, black, leather boots to match. Her dreadlocks were either covered in silver ribbons or completely replaced with robotic parts. She looked sixteen though Sonic doubted that was the case. Smirking, he began taking out soldiers, one by one, using his spin attack. Unfortunately for him, their leader noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked their leader, harshly.

"Who? Me?" Said Sonic, jokingly. He pulled an innocent looking face.

"Don't you DARE question me!" She shouted. Sonic only looked at her and laughed.

" Jeez lady, calm down," replied Sonic, "I was only joking. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Lien-Da, Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion. And you are…?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Announced Sonic, proudly.

"I see." Said Lien-Da, calmly, "well Sonic, I believe you are coming with me."

"Let me see" said Sonic, "how about…..no?"

"Get him!" shouted Lien-Da.

A bunch of Legionnaires charged towards Sonic like Bulls. Unfortunately for them, Sonic was far too quick and had easily evaded their attacks. He then Spin Attacked all of them, defeating them. Sonic gave a cocky smile as he walked towards Lien-Da.

"Well that was fun. Can't you give me something more challenging?" Asked Sonic, in his typical cocky tone.

"Very well then" Lien-Da replied with a wicked smile.

The next thing he knew, a much more powerful Legionnaire ran up to him. Sonic was about to attack him when the Legionnaire's fist went right into his face and knocked Sonic to the ground.

"Cheap….shot…" He said weakly. He spat out a small amount of crimson blood on the fractured concrete. The quaint village around him began to spin. He found that his vision was blurry and the world around him was going dark. The last thing he saw was the Grandmaster's feet as everything went black…

Shadow and Rouge the Bat were walking through the cobblestone streets of Soleanna's Castle Town. The elegant, yet rather bland buildings were lined up along the streets, parallel to one another. Locals and tourists littered the streets like confetti, all going about their daily business. Shadow and Rouge were on a mission for G.U.N (Guardian Units of Nations). They were tasked to investigate White Acropolis, an old Soleanna science laboratory that was once used by Eggman while he was trying to re-create the Solaris Project. Of course, Rouge was only doing it for the rather obscure chance a Chaos Emerald might be there.

The two of them were walking silently beside each other. The only sound that they could hear aside from the buzzing of the locals was Rouge's high heel boots against the cobblestone pavements.

"So…how's everything at home?" Asked Rouge, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It has not changed since the last time you asked" replied Shadow.

"Look I was trying to…"

"Start a conversation" finished Shadow. "I know. You ask every time I see you."

"Yeah, so?"

"It gets repetitive and annoying"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't want to walk in silence!" Complained Rouge.

Shadow continued forward at a quicker pace. Rouge flew up next to him.

"Shadow?"

Shadow had suddenly stopped. He held his hand up to stop Rouge. He quickly looked around the area, and noticed smoke to his right. Shadow darted off towards the smoke, with Rouge following close behind.

"What is that!?" Rouge blurted out.

A 10 foot tall robot, in a similar design to the Death Egg Robot, was blowing up the nearby buildings until nothing but ash remained. Citizens and tourists alike were being captured and put into cages for the leader's amusement. Their leader, a white furred wolf with cybernetic arms, was kicking his feet up from inside the robot enjoying the screams of innocent civilians running around and those in cages. He laughed at the pleas of mercy that the citizens in the cages were calling to him. Shadow threw Chaos Spears at several soldiers, knocking them down. Rouge preformed her signature Screw Kick at the massive robot's leg. She managed to pierce right through. This the caught the attention of the wolf, who was not pleased with the damage done to the robot.

"The hell you think you're doing?!" Shouted the wolf.

"Well, that's rude" replied Rouge.

"Who are you?" Asked Shadow, in his typical, serious tone.

"Drago Wolf" Drago replied, with arrogance in his voice, "Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion. Now it's time for both of you to get in a cage"

Shadow wasn't about to be told what to do, nor was he about to hand himself over to Eggman. Shadow Spin-Dashed through the robots other leg, while Rouge held of the Legionnaires. Shadow was about to fight Drago before being knocked out. The last thing Shadow saw was Rouge getting captured after being distracted by Shadow falling the ground. Everything went dark….

"SHADOW!"

Silver was on his way home from the nearest store. He took a shortcut, through a small forest, with the only sound coming from his shoes pounding against the dirt. Although, it did feel like someone was following him. Silver turned around. Nothing but trees remained behind him. He kept walking. He heard another pair of footsteps again, but faster. He turned around again, only to be knocked out cold.

"Now," said a voice "Dr Eggman can finally complete his plans, hahahahaha…"

The legionnaire now began to drag Silver back to White Acropolis, for Eggman's experiment.

A/N: This is my first fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please rate and review!


	2. Switching Sides

Chapter 2 Switching Sides

Shadow's vision came back to him slowly. He couldn't understand how someone managed to knock him clean out, let alone capture him. Despite his vision being a bit hazy, he pushed himself with all his might of the metallic floor. It didn't take long for Shadow to realise that he was no longer in the cobblestoned streets of Soleanna but instead inside a base which, based from the two robotic guards he saw, belonged to Dr Eggman. He found himself the damned cage in which Drago imprisoned the people of Soleanna and tried to force Rouge and himself into also. Shadow then realised that the sassy bat was nowhere to be seen.

But he found something a lot worse.

Shadow could seen a colossal machine towering over him ominously. Shadow could feel a substantial amount of Chaos energy, though there was something…off about that made Shadow shudder. A large laser from the machine was aimed squarely at a familiar face.

"SONIC!"

The blue blur was not responding. He seemed completely out cold. Sonic, who was strapped down to a lab table, had clearly had some sort of beating. He was covered in several bruises and it was clear to Shadow that he coughed up some blood prior to being knocked out. Did Drago do this? Why does the Doctor want him? Shadow had several questions but, his shouting didn't go unanswered.

"Shadow…?"

Shadow spun round as quickly as possible. He could see that Silver was also in a cage, a couple feet away. Both hedgehogs a fair distance away from the machine (about 60 meters give or take). Silver stood up, rubbing his sore spot on the back of his head.

"Silver are you okay?" Asked Shadow, walking to the other side of his cage.

"I'm fine, I think" was the reply Shadow got. Silver leaned against the bars, looking towards a comatose Sonic. "I wonder what Eggman is planning to do with Sonic".

Shadow gazed over to Sonic. "I don't know, but chances are it won't be pretty"

"To that, you are absolutely right, Shadow" came a cold, harsh voice.

Dr Eggman, who was speaking from behind a protective barrier, had seemed to be pleased that he had finally captured Sonic. Of course, this wouldn't last long but for now, they were at Eggman's mercy.

"What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Asked Shadow. A part of him didn't want to hear the answer. He knew roughly what he was planning and it was nasty.

The mad doctor laughed. "It is genius actually. Sonic always uses the positive Chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds. So I wondered what would happen if I replaced that energy with negative energy".

"You're insane" retorted Shadow, "you can't be serious".

"I'm _deadly_ serious, Shadow" said Eggman, "Once Sonic is full of negative Chaos energy, I will be able to rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Eggman must be mental,_ thought Shadow, _anyone with that amount of Chaos energy would go crazy!_

Shadow looked over to Sonic. Then to Eggman, who was laughing like a madman (which he was) to Drago, an red echidna with cybernetic parts and a red fox with a yellow bow. Once Eggman stop laughing, he turned to Drago and the others.

"Lien-Da! Well done for capturing spiky pincushion for me."

The red echidna, named Lien-Da, stepped forward and gave a small bow.

"Fiona Fox! I'm pleased that you managed to capture Silver for me."

Fiona walked forward and bowed to Eggman also. Silver gritted his teeth.

"And thanks to Drago, we have new legionnaires and of course, Shadow!"

Eggman's praise for Drago seemed to inflate his ego, as he smirked towards Shadow, who had every right to be pissed.

"And now, let's begin" announced Eggman, evilly. The laser from the machine was aimed directly at Sonic's chest. The machine began to prepare the laser. Both hedgehogs tried to reach the blue blur but couldn't break the bars, they were simply too strong.

"NOOOO!" Both hedgehogs cried.

The laser had hit Sonic's chest to which Sonic screamed in pain. It sounded like the flesh was being ripped from his body. This lasted for only a few minutes, though for the three hedgehogs it felt like an eternity. Once all the Chaos energy disappeared from the machine, the laser stopped and Sonic rolled over and collapsed onto the floor. The room was deadly silent, and neither Shadow nor Silver was comfortable and calm. Shadow, surprisingly, was concerned for Sonic, genuinely worried to think what had happened to him. Silver was pretty distraught at the whole ordeal that Shadow wondered if Silver was okay. Suddenly, both of their cages opened and a large barrier was placed around the room. They were trapped with Sonic.

"Now boys, this is where you come in," began Eggman, " I want to see how strong Sonic is now alongside some other things, so you two are now his _boxing bags._ "

Shadow glared at the scientist viciously. Silver, however, was flat out confused.

"What do you mea-?"

Silver couldn't finish. A blue ball of spikes pounded him into the wall, almost killing Silver outright. Sonic smirked wickedly before turning his attention to the darker hedgehog.

Shadow chaos-controlled behind Sonic, but Sonic was far too quick and uppercutted Shadow. Sonic teleported behind Shadow and kicked him in the head, to which Shadow threw several Chaos Spears at Sonic, who dodged most of them, but the ones that did make contact with Sonic didn't harm him or leave a scratch on the Blue blur. Moreover, Sonic seemed amused by Shadow's somewhat frantic behaviour.

"Really Shads, that the best you've got?" Taunted Sonic, "Come on, I thought you'd at least put up more of a fight".

Shadow stood up straight and looked at his former rival. "Don't get…cocky Sonic"

"Aww, Shadow's afraid to admit the truth. The truth that _I'm_ the Ultimate Lifeform."

Afraid? I'm not afraid Shadow thought. His temper was rising rapidly. Shadow was tempted to remove his inhibitor rings, but he couldn't, for Silver's sake. Shadow did however, have one last trick he could pull.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Sonic, being only a couple of meters away, was hit by the Chaos Blast. Shadow was certain that this had stopped Sonic.

But it hadn't.

Sonic walked towards Shadow as if he was walking through a park, no marks was on his body, his bruises from earlier had disappeared. It seemed to Shadow that Sonic was…invincible. Sonic then grabbed Shadow by the throat, tightening his grip the more Shadow tried to attack him. Shadow felt light headed, since he was losing air fast. Eggman, who was watching the whole thing, came down into the arena, with a massive smile on his face.

"Success! Success! It was a brilliant success!" The mad doctor said happily, "and now with Sonic at my side, I will be able to conquer the world!"

"Hold up, _Egghead_ " came Sonic's vicious voice. He cast Shadow aside, throwing him towards Silver, and walked towards Eggman like a predator. Eggman's smile had disappeared.

"What makes you think I would join _you_?" Asked the hedgehog.

"Well…I…I thought the prospect of ruling the world and not being turned into a robot would be suffice." Answered Eggman, trembling.

Sonic gave a small laugh. "Really? That's it? I can conquer the world on my own. And as for the "turning into a robot part…""

Sonic grabbed Eggman by throat.. Lien-Da, Fiona and Drago were terrified of what would come next. Following this, Sonic activated the nearby Robotiser and chucked Eggman's bottom half and lower arms in and watched, laughing evilly, as they turned to solid metal. Eggman screamed in panic as he saw his new robotic limbs.

"You're lucky it wasn't all of you that was robotised" Sonic spat out. He left the Doctor, who was in mad panic, and brought his attention back to Shadow, who was shocked at Sonic's behaviour. Silver had recovered a little during that time, and was shocked.

"Sonic, what's wrong with you?" Silver asked, " this isn't you."

Sonic laughed, "Sorry Silv, but this is the _real_ me. You know, I really don't appreciate you siding with Shads here, you could do so much better."

Silver hesitated. "What do you mean by that, Sonic?"

Sonic gave a wicked smile. "Why don't you come with me? I'm promise you'll be spared from Shadow's and, well, _everyone's_ fate"

"Which is?"

"Death" said Sonic casually.

Both Shadow and Silver were shockingly surprised by how casual Sonic sounded.

But it wasn't just them, Lien-Da, Drago and Fiona were flat out terrified by Sonic that Fiona darted towards the door, but stopped suddenly by the Chaos Spears that had almost hit her.

"I wouldn't do that if _I_ were you" said Sonic. Fiona froze in fear. Satisfied, Sonic turned back towards Shadow and Silver. Shadow took only two steps towards Sonic, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want Silver?" Asked Shadow, harshly.

"That is none of _your_ concern, Shadow." Replied Sonic's cold voice.

Sonic pushed Shadow aside and walked over to Silver.

"So, Silver who's it gonna be; me or Shadow?"

Silver didn't have time to reply. Sonic was tackled down to the right hand side of the room, by Drago of all people.

"Go! NOW!"

Shadow didn't hesitate and neither did Silver. Both darted down the hallway through the door Drago had opened. Shadow ran for his life, knowing that he would be killed if he stopped.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow stopped immediately and saw Rouge standing in front of him looking pissed.

"What the hell happened?"

"Rouge we don't have time to explain," replied Shadow. Just then, they heard a blood chilling scream come from the area.

"What was-AH!"

Before Rouge could ask, Shaow had picked her up bridel-style and bolted it. Silver was up ahead and Shadow caught up. Both ran straight for the exit and found themselves in the freezing snow of White Acropolis.

"I called Tails." Said Silver, "he's on his way."

"Good" came a feminine voice.

Behind Shadow, Fiona walked up, with her arms crossed because of the cold, she looked like she'd been crying in fear a few minutes ago.

"How did you…?" Began Shadow.

"I managed to get through the door Sonic tried to block off. Once you to left he…he…" Fiona began to cry again.

"Drago's dead, isn't he?" Asked Shadow.

Fiona nodded. Rouge looked confused. Silver walked over to Fiona and gave her a hug.

"I'm confused. Who killed Drago?" Asked Rouge.

"I did."

Sonic waltzed up towards them, the bottom half of his body and his arms drenched in blood. Rouge looked absolutely horrified and everyone began to back away from Sonic slowly.

"Why..?" Asked Rouge, hesitantly.

"He got in my way, and let Shadow and Silver escape." Was the reply. Sonic tried to lounge at Shadow but Silver's telekinesis threw Sonic over the nearby mountain. All four of them could hear Tails's plane land nearby.

"Get in!" Shouted the two-tailed fox.

They all darted into the plane. Shadow sat Rouge down and swung the door shut. Tails took off without hesitation and flew towards his workshop. Once they were out of the snow, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay," said Tails, "what happened down there?"

"That's what I want to know" replied Rouge.

"Basically, Eggman made a machine to pump Sonic full of negative Chaos energy so that Sonic would help him conquer the world. He then sent goons after Sonic, Silver and I to capture us for the experiment. He then pumped Sonic full of the energy and used both me and Silver to test Sonic's new abilities. It was, sadly, a success." Said Shadow.

"Eggman then went to get Sonic to ask him to help himself to conquer the world. Sonic didn't like that so he robotised Eggman's bottom half. He then tried to convince me to join him and now he wants to destroy the world." Continued Silver.

"Drago tackled Sonic to let Shadow and Silver escape and Sonic…killed him." Finished Fiona.

Tails was on the verge of tears. He knew that Sonic never wanted to harm anyone like that. It didn't sound like his older brother at all. Silver went to sleep for a few minutes while Rouge gazed outside the window, lost in her thoughts. Meanwhile, Shadow was focusing his attention to Fiona.

"Why come with us? You're on Eggman's side"

Fiona sighed.

"I know. But Drago was an old 'friend' of mine. I didn't want to stay there, knowing I could die there. Besides, I know Eggman's plan in regards to that machine that turned Sonic into a monster."

Shadow couldn't argue with that. At least she could be of use in turning Sonic back to normal. Shadow nodded, then turned to sit next to Rouge as they flew towards Tails's workshop in Mystic Ruins.

Back in White Acropolis, Sonic walked towards a jail cell, which contained an unconscious Eggman and Lien-Da. Surrounding the cell, was the blooded bodies of legionnaires that Lien-Da sent after him. His blue fur turned darker, till it was midnight blue. He smiled wickedly as he walked away from the cell. Written on the wall in blood was a terrifying message.

 _WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?_


	3. The Power of Chaos

Mystic Ruins was a seven hour flight away from White Acropolis, in which time Shadow was able to rest a little and question Fiona further. She answered every question she was asked without complaint, which Shadow found surprising. He even asked Rouge to question Fiona, since Rouge was practically a professional manipulator, and yet Rouge didn't find anything that required them to throw her off the plane. Tails had also revealed to Rouge that both he and Sonic had some history with Fiona that didn't end well, before almost swelling up into tears again. Rouge then took control of the plane to let the young fox rest before landing, since they had a lot of work to do.

Silver meanwhile stayed unusually silent towards the back of the plane, lost in his own thoughts. Shadow may have been strangled but that was nothing compared to getting the wind knocked out of you so hard that you couldn't breathe then being told that if you joined the psychotic version of your friend you would live. Now that was harsh. Shadow walked over to Silver, and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Asked Shadow.

Silver looked at the floor, "what does Sonic want with me? I'm not _that_ special."

"I'm not going to lie, but I don't know," replied Shadow, "it could be anything."

Silver looked at Shadow with certainty, "well I'm not going with him!"

"Good" was Shadow's reply.

"We're here!" Called Rouge.

Mystic Ruins was a secluded area far from the nearest city (Central City). It was an swampy, overgrown rainforest, which made it perfect for a hidden base and for Tails's workshop which was built in a clearing in the middle of the rainforest. The workshop was fairly small, but big enough to suit its purpose. Once Rouge landed the plane, Tails, who had woken up about twenty minutes ago, unlocked the door and let everyone in. Tails then grabbed his laptop and began working.

"Rouge, can you call Knuckles? We'll need his help."

A couple thousand feet up in the sky was the Floating Island, well known by the rest of the world as Angel Island. It was here that the Master Emerald Shrine was located, as well as the home of its guardian, Knuckles. Knuckles spent most of his time guarding it, something that he didn't mind, but recently the Master Emerald had shown him something terrible. A being practically made of Negative Chaos energy, destroying the world as he saw fit, hunting for the Chaos Emeralds also, for more power. Knuckles hoped it wouldn't come true, given that he would have to kill the being to do so but he was wrong.

Very wrong.

It didn't take long for Knuckles to notice something was off. He has a strong link to the Chaos Force after all, so he could sense the strong presence of Negative Chaos energy miles away. He stood, in his fighting stance, ready to fight the attacker, only for a cobalt blue hedgehog to appear instead.

"Hey, Knux" said Sonic greeting his 'friend'.

"Sonic, you know you shouldn't be here." Replied Knuckles, cautiously.

"Aww, how come?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm picking up a lot of Negative Chaos energy, it's dangerous for the Master Emerald."

Sonic laughed. Knuckles looked confused.

"You know Knux, you're not the smartest tool in the shed now, are you?" Sonic replied viscously. He smiled wickedly as his fur reverted back to its midnight blue colour. Knuckles quickly shrunk the Master Emerald down and hid it on him, as he and Sonic started to fight.

"Knuckles isn't answering, Tails" said Rouge, annoyed.

Tails looked up from his computer. "Someone should get him, just in case Sonic shows up."

"I will." Replied Shadow, " _alone_."

"Are you insane?!" Asked Fiona.

"Shadow that's suicide." Replied Rouge.

"We don't have a choice, Rouge. I can teleport there, grab Knuckles and come back, besides even if Sonic is there, I'll knock him out."

"I doubt it." Replied Fiona, "Sonic won't take _any_ damage from Chaos energy and your physical hits won't do much either."

"Still" replied Shadow.

"If you're going, go now." Said Tails.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shouted Shadow as he teleported to Angel Island.

"I swear that hedgehog has a death wish" said Rouge.

"Oh come on, Knux! You can do better than that, surely!" Sonic taunted.

Knuckles picked himself up again for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Sonic was tanking hits strong enough to break boulders and mountains yet he didn't have a single scratch on his body at all. Knuckles practically broke his jaw, yet Sonic didn't feel the slightest bit of pain. The midnight blue hedgehog punched Knuckles in the gut, which sent Knuckles back onto his knees, coughing up blood. The crimson liquid was all down his muzzle and onto his chest. Realising that he had won, Sonic wandered over to Knuckles with a demonic smile on his face.

"So much for being a guardian, eh Knuckles?" Sonic spat. He kicked Knuckles hard in the face, which burst his nose and gave him a black eye.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing ya, Knux, but it hasn't been haha!" Sonic laughed.

Before he could deal the final blow to Knuckles, Shadow had arrived and preformed a roundhouse kick on Sonic, which sent him flying backwards.

"Got the Master Emerald?" Asked Shadow quickly.

"Y-yes" replied Knuckes, to the best of his ability.

Shadow raised his own Chaos Emerald (the green one) and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" Before Sonic could lunge at him.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Sonic shouted in anger.

Once Shadow arrived back at Tails's workshop, he shouted Rouge to fetch some sort of medical kit, while Shadow tried to close the massive slash mark in Knuckles's chest. Rouge nearly threw up at the sight of so much blood and Fiona was determined to keep Tails away from Shadow and Knuckles, since Tails was only eleven and it would just destroy him on the inside.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Rouge, bringing the medical kit over.

"Sonic was there," said Shadow, "we're lucky I found him when I did."

"I assume Sonic was after the Master Emerald then?" Replied Rouge.

Knuckles nodded. Shadow managed to close the echidna's chest wound long enough for Rouge to stitch it up and bandage it. Knuckles was then cleaned up and was brought a bucket in case he threw up again. His nosebleed had stopped and he was resting as Tails came through.

"Sonic, I assume?" Said Tails.

Fiona nodded. Tails sighed before bringing his laptop over to everyone.

"Have you found a way to fix Sonic?" Asked Silver.

"Sort of. I've called Amy and Blaze round to help as well as Omega."

"We'll need him"said Knuckles, "Sonic hits like a freight train and we can't do anything to him."

The doorbell rang. Silver went over and let Amy, Blaze and E-123 Omega in. Once she saw Fiona, Amy had her Piko Piko hammer raised.

"She's on our side, Amy" said Rouge calmly.

"As if!" Was Amy's reply, "she's an absolute traitor! We can't trust her!"

"Amy, calm dow-" began Fiona.

"Shadow and I already questioned her, Amy" came Rouges voice, "She's on our side."

"Fine, but I've got my eyes on you" replied Amy.

"So, what's happened?" Asked Blaze, seeing Knuckles injured.

Shadow explained what had happened to Sonic and the fate of Drago, while Knuckles explained to everyone what had happened to him on Angel Island.

"He…He couldn't of…" Sobbed Amy.

Blaze hung her head, obviously upset, to which Silver went over to comfort her.

"Did you find a way to reverse it?" Asked Omega.

Tails scratched his head.

"To be honest I don't know where to start. The only changes to Sonic so far is his fur and his behaviour. Aside from that, there's not much we know that can help us indicate a cure or revert the process."

"Allow me."

Knuckles sat up. Every sat on the sofa and chairs with exception of Shadow and Omega.

"The Master Emerald had shown me a vision about a week ago." Said Knuckles, "it was a being made up of only Negative Chaos energy, destroying everything and everyone on the planet."

"Was this Sonic?" Asked Silver.

"He had a similar shape to Sonic. Anyway I found some ancient scrolls from about 50,000 years ago 5 days ago that explains the formation of both Positive and Negative Chaos energy."

"What did they say?" Asked Shadow.

"Chaos energy, as we all know, turns _thoughts_ into power. When you're filled with Positive energy, you are in control and are obliged to do good. Those with pure souls or hearts of gold would be able to access Super forms. However when you're filled with Negative Chaos energy, you slowly end up becoming the very foundation of Sin itself. You aren't in control, the _energy_ is. Your appearance will change until you look like you're a long term resident of Hell. The person will lose themselves until only the energy remains in their body. Their deepest, darkest desires motivate them to destroy the world, even twisting their memories to make it appear as though everyone deserves to die."

"What do we do?" Asked Fiona.

Nobody answered for no one knew of a solution. Tails, however, seemed to have a plan.

"Why don't we just pump him full of positive energy?" He said.

"That'll kill him, no doubt" replied Shadow.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Shadow looked at the floor. Tails smiled.

"Okay gang, so we need to find the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow already has one…"

"Which means we need to find the other six" replied Silver.

Every one began to get ready to head out, with the exception of Knuckles (who was injured) and Tails. Tails managed to track one in Westopolis, to which Shadow, Silver, Fiona, Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Omega set off towards in one big group for their safety.

With malicious intent on hunting his former allies down, the 'former' hero found himself face to face with the spirit of Tikal, who resided in the Master Emerald. She had blocked his path completely as he was trying to run past, towards Central City. He couldn't kill a spirit, that much he knew, but he sure as hell gonna send a message.

"Oh look, it's the dead girl" said Sonic, callously.

Tikal ignored him. "You will not harm innocent people, Sonic, you don't do that."

 _Maybe but how is that relevant to our conversation?_ Thought Sonic. Suddenly, a viscous voice rang out through the his head. **_She is lying, Sonic, those people are not innocent._**

"Those ignorant bastards are far from innocent, Tikal." Replied Sonic.

Tikal gasped.

"Sonic, nobody here is evil, please stop!" Begged Tikal.

Sonic's emerald green eyes showed only the slightest hesitation. However the voice came back. **_She was responsible for flooding Station Square, remember?_**

 _The voice is...right_ thought Sonic.

"You killed _thousands_ in Station Square because you couldn't control the monster you made!" Retorted Sonic.

Tikal was crestfallen to see that one of her friends had now fallen so far from grace.

"Now then" began Sonic, walking towards Tikal, bearing a wicked smirk.

A/N: It took me a whole day to write this, I am pleased. I want to thank everyone who has favourited and reviewed this story so far. It has definitely helps to keep me motivated when writing, on top of school work also! Thanks guys!

In other news, I might try to upload a new chapter every Friday, since most of the story is written out and just needs to be typed and proof-read. Let me knew what you guys think about that.


	4. Apocalypse in Westopolis

The last time Shadow was in Westopolis was when the Black Arms had arrived to harvest all human (and Mobian) life for fuel. Since Shadow always pursued his own goals and never picked sides, it meant that practically everyone wanted him to fight along side them. He did some regrettable things last time he was in Westopolis, but the one thing he didn't regret was the deaths of several G.U.N soldiers, who tried to fire at him. He still didn't understand why they did it.

The group walked through the city until they reached the city centre. Rouge, who was holding an emerald tracker (belonging to Tails), stopped the group.

"Okay so the emerald is somewhere around the…north side of the city" said Rouge.

"Are you sure?" Asked Fiona.

"Yes, I am" replied Rouge confidently.

"Okay so we'll spilt into two teams" said Shadow.

"I'm not going with Fiona!" Said Amy, immediately.

"Fine, Rouge, Fiona and I will go towards the northeastern side of the city, while the rest of you handle the northwestern side of the city, okay?" Replied Shadow. Everyone nodded in agreement. Rouge gave Silver the second emerald tracker and both teams set off in separate directions.

Since the group had left a few hours ago, Tails spent a fair bit of time researching Negative Chaos energy and the possible effects it could have on Sonic, so that they could all plan accordingly. Knuckles tried to help to the best of his ability, but with a massive cut down his chest, alongside some damage to his internal parts, he couldn't do to much aside from handing Tails the Master Emerald and providing more context to what he had told the group earlier. Tails was typing away on his computer, when the door knocked suddenly. Knuckles looked over to Tails in confusion.

"Are you expecting someone?" Asked Knuckles.

Tails shook his head. He then grabbed a nearby wrench and walking cautiously to the front door. Knuckles grabbed a hammer and followed Tails towards the door. The door knocked again, this time more frantically.

"On three" said Tails quietly, "one, two…"

Tails grabbed the door knob with his free hand.

"Three"

Tails swung the door open. In the doorway stood Tikal, who was in tears. She was clutching her left arm, which Tails quickly realised was bleeding heavily with crimson blood. Tails gave the wrench to Knuckles before leading Tikal inside. Knuckles put both tools back in Tails's toolbox and grabbed the medical kit Shadow and Rouge had used on him. Tails began to tend to Tikal's wound as Knuckles tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, Tikal, it's gonna be okay." Said Knuckles. Despite reassuring her, Tikal was still in immense shock. Once Tails had bandaged Tikal's wound, he walked over to his storage closet and brought Tikal a blanket. Tikal wrapped the blanket around her as she leaned back on Tails's sofa. Knuckles walked towards Tails, who was continuing his research.

"I wonder what happened" said Knuckles, sighing.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with Sonic" replied Tails. Knuckles went back towards Tikal and sat next to her, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Westopolis. It is a human city, with no Mobians in sight. And yet, unaware by most of its citizens, Sonic was determined to reach the city soon. He wanted to find the Master Emerald, which would help him achieve his goals. _Perhaps a little_ _ **fun**_ _will bring Knuckles out into the open,_ thought Sonic, _that way I can get the Master Emerald._

Once he had arrived in the city centre, he had begun to uproot buildings and cause mayhem. People ran away in fear, while those who were unfortunate enough to be injured died by Sonic's hands. Some were killed by falling debris. _Let's see if that got him to come out,_ thought Sonic.

Back at Tails's workshop, Tikal was resting on Tails's sofa while the young fox tried to do some more research on Sonic's condition. Once again, Tails reached yet another roadblock. He sighed.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Asked Knuckles.

"I need a sample of Sonic's fur to continue." Replied Tails.

"You can't be serious"

Tails walked over to Knuckles and sat down next to him.

"Negative Chaos energy affects people in different ways. In order to help Sonic, we need to find out what his side effects are."

Knuckles sighed, "there's no way we're gonna get a single quill off him!"

"There is."

Tikal sat up straight, she had came out of shock.

"How so?" Asked Tails.

"Let me explain what he did to me" replied Tikal.

 _Sonic walked over to Tikal, who was extremely uneasy. Sonic bared his teeth into a wicked smile, revealing sharp, animalistic fangs to join his midnight blue fur. Tikal slowly backed away from Sonic in fear, but couldn't run. She knew if she did, he would catch her quicker than she could say 'chaos'._

 _"So", Sonic said slyly, "mind telling me where the Master Emerald is?"_

 _"I-I… I don't know" replied Tikal truthfully. Sonic thought about her response for a split second before becoming very angry._

 _"Liar!" He shouted. "Tell me the truth, now!"_

 _Tikal burst into tears, "I honestly don't know Sonic, please stop."_

 _"Fine. Be like that."_

 _Sonic raised a Chaos Spear and cut through Tikal's left arm. She screamed in pain._

 _"Tell Knuckles to meet me in Westopolis with the Master Emerald in one hour or," he smiled evilly, "_ _ **they'll all pay the price".**_

 _Sonic chaos controlled away, leaving a distraught Tikal behind._

Once Tikal told the duo what had happened to her, Knuckles, despite Tails's protests, set off to meet Sonic in Westopolis alone.

Shadow, Rouge and Fiona had searched the entire northeastern side of Westopolis, and hadn't found a single chaos emerald anywhere. Rouge was absolutely furious.

"I can't believe we haven't found the Chaos Emerald yet!" Complained Rouge, "it's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," replied Shadow, "anyway we should at least find out if the others found it."

Shadow turned on his communicator, "Silver, did you find the Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah we did," replied Silver, "there's just one problem"

"Which is?" Asked Shadow.

"Sonic's here"

"WHAT?!"

All three of them were shocked to hear that Sonic was in the city. Fiona and Rouge looked towards Shadow, worried.

"Why is he here?" Asked Shadow.

"He wants the Master Emerald," said Silver quickly, "he had injured someone called Tikal, who tried to stop him from coming here. He destroyed Central City, probably trying to lure Knuckles out, and now he won't stop until Knuckles shows up!"

"Knuckles is injured though" said Fiona.

"He's on his way, according to Tails," continued Silver, "he tried to convince Knuckles not to go, but he left before Tails could do anything. Sonic is destroying the city centre!"

"We're on our way" replied Shadow, "get that emerald."

"Okay" replied Silver.

Shadow ended the call. He turned to face both Rouge and Fiona and nodded, as they all ran towards city centre.

Knuckles arrived in the centre of Westopolis, only to find the entire area in complete ruin. Skyscrapers were half their normal height, destroyed beyond repair. Roads had cracks like battle scars, and cars were either destroyed or were now a flaming pile of burning metal. Rubble and debris from the destroyed buildings littered the streets. But what Knuckles found most horrifying was the endless amount of dead bodies that covered the streets. The corpses of the innocent civilians who remained oblivious to the threat that Sonic had become. Knuckles was, without a doubt, filled with guilt. He could've stopped this, but now it was too late.

"So you finally decided to show up, eh Knuckles?"

Knuckles wheeled round to see the Sonic, smirking wickedly as he walked towards Knuckles.

"Y'know, this is the _second city_ I've torn apart today," said Sonic callously, "I was starting to think that it would take more than that to lure you out."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Knuckles, angrily.

"I thought I was gonna have to level Echidnaopolis," smirked Sonic, "then you'd definitely be the last of your kind."

Knuckles was filled to the brim with anger. His family lived in Echidnaopolis, his entire _race_ lived in Echidnaopolis. Knuckles clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself from attacking Sonic, which could lead to his funeral.

"What do you mean by 'second city'?" Asked Knuckles through clenched teeth.

"I practically annihilated the east part of Central City," replied Sonic, "it was quite entertaining, you should try it sometime, Knux."

"Why?!" Shouted Knuckles. The echidna noticed that Shadow, Rouge and Fiona had arrived on his right.

"Because I _wanted_ to," laughed Sonic, "and I wanted this."

He then revealed a golden-looking Chaos Emerald. Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and Fiona were shocked. Sonic now had one emerald, if he got the rest and the Master Emerald he would be, quite literally, a God.

"You're turning into a monster, Sonic," said Shadow as he walked in front of Knuckles, "there is no need to bring innocent people into this!"

"Quite the contrary, Shadow," replied Sonic, smirking wickedly, "those people are far from innocent. Think about it, Shadow, you know they're not."

Shadow looked towards the ground, closing his eyes. He knew what Sonic was referring to, and it was clear to Rouge what Shadow was thinking of as well. The Black Arms.

"Maybe so," replied Shadow, "but their deaths are not your decision to make, Sonic."

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Taunted Sonic.

Shadow went into his fighting stance, alongside Knuckles. Rouge took a few steps towards Sonic, but still far enough to avoid his close range attacks.

"Sonic, this isn't you. You don't kill people for the sake of it," begged Rouge, "please stop this."

Rouge never begs, something that had caused the now midnight blue hedgehog to hesitate.

"I'm sorry Rouge," he replied viscously, "but I can't go back to who I was before."

And with that, he pushed Rouge aside and ran towards Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow did the same, both curling into spiky ball to Spin Attack one another, which proved futile. Knuckles, yet again, tried to uppercut Sonic, who dogged it and punched Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles howled in pain as he was sent through three buildings by Sonic. Fiona then tried to kick Sonic from behind, which ended with a broken leg as Sonic caught it, and snapped her bones in half. Shadow threw several Chaos Spears, one of which Sonic caught, multiplied and sent it back towards Shadow. Only a few had hit Shadow, one of which sliced his left hand. Rouge preformed her Screw kick on Sonic, which didn't leave a scratch on him. Sonic then kicked Rouge and sent her flying backwards. Sonic gave a mirthless laugh as he walked towards Shadow, who was the last one standing.

"Looks like it's just you and me, _Shads_ " said Sonic callously.

"You won't win, Faker" was Shadow's reply.

Shadow then smirked at Sonic, who was confused. Suddenly, a colossal concrete slab hit Sonic, who was sent flying backwards. Shadow immediately recognised the cyan aura covering the slab. It belonged to Silver.

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Came the combined voices of Silver and Omega.

"Just…peachy" replied Shadow.

BANG!

An explosion rang out through the city, smashing glass throughout Westopolis. The concrete slab that had hit Sonic was reduced to splinters as a very pissed off Sonic walked towards the group.

"Did you really think that was going to stop me?" Asked Sonic wickedly.

"Where's Blaze and Amy?" Asked Shadow.

"We found the Emerald," said Silver, "we didn't think that it would be safe to fight Sonic with it so those two are heading back to Mystic Ruins"

Shadow nodded. Omega replaced his hands with machines guns to which he immediately opened fire on Sonic. Sonic, however, wasn't even phased by the bullets, and causally walked towards Omega and torn off his arms and legs.

"Error! Error!" Repeated Omega.

Silver tried throwing more stuff at Sonic, which proved useless. Over time, Sonic seemed to be growing bored.

"This is really boring," said Sonic, "time to have some real fun."

Sonic flew up into the sky, creating and ever growing energy ball. Shadow, quickly catching on, called everyone over to Knuckles.

"Quickly, over here!" Shouted Shadow.

Silver grabbed Fiona and flew her over to Shadow and Knuckles, Rouge was also carrying Omega over as well. Once everyone was together, Shadow shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Before Sonic's energy ball hit Westopolis….

All that remained of the city was the skeletons of the buildings.


	5. Recovery

_Chapter 5 Recovery_

Once again, Shadow teleported into Tails's workshop, where the young Fox was hard at wirk, trying to grab medical kits. Fiona was lying down on the sofa as Tails tried to deal with her broken leg. Thanks to Tikal's healing abilities, Fiona's leg was almost back to normal, though she still needed it bandaged. Knuckles was knocked out cold, but still breathing, which was the important thing. Rouge, Shadow and Silver were given a few stitches for their wounds, (something that neither Shadow nor Silver was fond of) as they told Amy and Blaze what had occurred in Westopolis. Both girls hung their heads in sorrow for the innocent people who died in Westopolis. Both girls managed to arrive at the workshop before the rest of the team (about two minutes before). By the time everyone was cleaned up and was on the mend, night had fallen over Mystic Ruins, cloaking the workshop in darkness. Amy, Blaze and Tikal went over to Tails' living area upstairs, to sort out bedroom arrangements. Shadow and Rouge were watching some cartoons, trying their best to avoid the news, since all that would be on was the annihilation of Westopolis. Knuckles had eventually woken up, and Tails began to tend to his wounds.

"I warned you not to go, Knuckles!" Said Tails, finishing up his work.

"I know, but…" Knuckles pulled out three midnight blue quills, "I know you needed these."

"Thanks" replied Tails, taking the quills off Knuckles. After fixing Knuckles up, Tails quickly went back to work, until ten o'clock, when everyone was heading to bed. Everyone went upstairs except Shadow, who looked out to the thick rainforest that was Mystic Ruins, wondering where his blue rival was.

The destruction of both Westopolis and Central City did not go unnoticed, for both the President and G.U.N Commander Tower were genuinely shocked that someone had managed to destroy so much in just one day. The President managed to reassure everyone that the assailant would be caught, while Tower sent 4 of his best troops to both cities, trying to figure out where the assailant would go next. The troops from Central City couldn't find anything to explain why the east side of the city was blown up beyond repair, while the troops from Westopolis didn't bother since there was quite literally nothing left. Once all the troops had arrived back to G.U.N Headquarters, Tower's second in command, Carter Ashton, arrived in Tower's office, looking grim.

"Sir, I've just received an anonymous tip about our assailant" said Carter. The Commander turned to face Carter.

"What is it?" Asked Tower.

"The caller said that the person responsible is in a abandoned military base in White Acropolis in Soleanna." Replied Carter.

"Agents Shadow and Rouge were supposed to be investigating White Acropolis and have not returned." Said Tower, "contact them, then send Spider Troop to White Acropolis."

"Of course, Sir" replied Carter.

Once Carter had left, Tower turned to face the city of Station Square, knowing exactly who was responsible.

Morning had eventually arrived in Mystic Ruins, with the sun draining the rainforest of all darkness. Since Tails had woken up, he was hard at work, hoping to find a solution quickly, since the last thing they needed was Sonic blowing up cities. It didn't take very long for Tails to find a solution though.

"Guys I've found out how to fix Sonic!" Said Tails, finishing up his work.

"Finally," said Rouge, "how do we fix him?"

"We'll need all the Chaos Emeralds," said Tails, "once we do, we can extract the Positive Chaos energy from them and it should flush out all of Sonic's Negative Energy."

"Or at least, give Sonic the power to get rid of it himself." Added Knuckles.

"There's just one problem though," said Shadow, "Sonic already has one emerald."

"And he's basically invincible." Said Fiona.

"That's not much of a problem," said Tails, "you guys should try and get him to tire himself out before attacking."

"That makes so much sense." Replied Silver.

"Where's the next Emerald?" Asked Rouge.

Tails checked his computer. "I've found two. One of them is in Spagonia, and the other is in Holoska."

"So we split into two teams and find both of them," said Knuckles, "easy."

"Not really," replied Tails, "Somebody has to go to White Acropolis to question Eggman."

"Assuming he's still alive" muttered Shadow.

After a heated argument over who's going where it was decided. Shadow, Rouge and Omega (Team Dark) set off towards White Acropolis. Knuckles, Tails and Amy were heading to Spagonia, and Blaze, Silver, Tikal and Fiona went towards Holoska.

Aquatic Base. It had been abandoned by Eggman after his plans were foiled by Sonic in Soleanna nearly five years ago. The only thing remaining in the destroyed base was the a small glass container, containing only a small part of the power that had once belonged to Mephlies the Dark. To most, sane people, this was a threat in a bottle that everyone had to stay clear of. To be thrown away. But to Sonic…

It was a _weapon_.

A tool.

Something that can be used to his advantage.

And as he strolled through Aquatic Base, one emerald in hand, he knew exactly who to use it on.

 _I hope your ready, Silver…_


	6. Just what the Doctor Ordered

Team Dark managed to arrive at the snow covered base known as White Acropolis after one hour of trudging through the thick snow. Shadow didn't want to go back, knowing that there was a big possibility that Eggman was dead. Lien-Da could be, but frankly Shadow didn't give a damn about her. In his mind, she deserved death after what she done to Sonic. He might despise the blue blur but he would never wish anything like this on him. This was going too far. As they arrived at the main entrance, they noticed the severity of the damage that had been done to the place, following Drago's demise. The door was blasted open, torn to shreds, now nothing but small fragments on the ground. The security camera was ripped off the wall, dangling down by one wire.

"Well, someone was angry." Said Rouge.

"Clearly," said Shadow, "come on, let's go."

Shadow walked in first, followed by Rouge and Omega. The base was extremely silent, which wasn't normal by Eggman's standards, who always had some type of robot working away regardless of the circumstances. The only sound being made was that of Rouge's heels and Omega himself. As they walked into the next room, Shadow stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh…" Was all Rouge could say.

Drago had definitely seen better days. His body was doused in blood, which made it very difficult to see his pearl white fur underneath. A massive hole was made through his chest, that deep you could see the metallic floor at the bottom. His head was nearly torn off, with both of his eyes gone and a hole on his forehead for good measure. Rouge immediately threw up, she had never seen anything like this in her life. Omega had little reaction (because he is a robot) and Shadow near did the same as Rouge, but managed to hold it down. Sonic did this?, thought Shadow, he wouldn't do this willingly. Shadow then remembered when Sonic found them outside the base, bottom half of his body covered in blood as well as his hands. Now it makes sense.

"Rouge, are you okay?" Asked Shadow, walking towards Rouge.

"Yeah…I think," replied Rouge, "can we leave now?"

"We need to find Eggman first" replied Shadow.

"He's probably dead, Shadow" said Rouge.

"We need to check, Rouge" said Shadow.

Team Dark continued to head further and further in until they reached the room with Eggman's machine, which Shadow explained was the reason Sonic was the way he was. Next door they entered was a small room. A single cage in the middle contained Lien-Da, who was conscious, and Eggman who was thinking quietly to himself. Surrounding the cage was the decaying bodies of hundreds of Legionnaires, as well as a message written in blood.

" ' _WHO'S LAUGHING NOW_?' That's a little bit sadistic." Said Rouge.

"No shit" replied Shadow sarcastically.

"Well it took you long enough," said Eggman.

"Well it's not like we want to be here." Replied Rouge.

"All of this is your fault anyway," said Shadow harshly, "it's not our problem if Sonic takes it out on you."

"Where is the blue pincushion anyway?" Asked Eggman.

"He's committing mass destruction and genocide on the world," said Rouge, "what exactly did you do to him?"

"I don't know, to be honest," replied Eggman, "I thought the energy would make him at least a little bit obedient but that hasn't happened."

"It's _negative_ chaos energy, of course he wasn't going to be obedient!" Shouted Shadow.

"Shadow, I don't think Eggman is telling the truth" said Rouge.

"Why?" Asked Shadow, confused.

Rouge picked up a small beige coloured folder. 'Operation Chaos' was marked on the front in red. Rouge handed it to Shadow.

"Mind explaining this?" Asked Shadow.

"No I will not!" Replied Eggman.

"There you are."

Everyone froze. A menacing laughter rang out around the room. Shadow turned to face Sonic, as the dark blue hedgehog approached them.

"As much as I want to fight you, Shadow, I don't have time," said Sonic, "MOVE!"

Sonic tossed Team Dark to the side effortlessly as he approached the mad doctor, who was trembling.

"Last time I checked, you were knocked out cold. It's a shame it didn't kill you, cause now I _have_ to do it myself." Sighed Sonic. His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Sonic began to strangle the mad doctor, but didn't get very far as Omega opened fire on Sonic. With the cage open, Eggman and Lien-Da fled. On Sonic was down, Team Dark ran out of the base, with the files still in hand. Shadow passed them to Rouge, telling both Omega and Rouge to go to Soleanna's New Town, and he would meet them at the warehouses. Rouge was reluctant to go but Shadow promised he would be there before sundown. As they left, Sonic arrived, looking smug.

"No friends to back you up now, Shadow," said Sonic evilly, "before I kill you I want you to hand over the folder you took out with you."

"Don't have it." Replied Shadow, smirking.

Sonic lunged at Shadow as both of them began to fight. Shadow moved to the side and roundhouse kicked Sonic, who retaliated by throwing several Chaos Spears. The two then went straight to hand to hand combat, which Shadow was able to almost to overpower Sonic. Almost. Instead, Sonic put Shadow in a headlock. Sonic laughed in a sadistic way, as Shadow struggled against his hold.

"Some 'Ultimate Lifeform' you are," said Sonic evilly, "can't even take on little old me, haha!"

"I…wouldn't…get…so…cocky" said Shadow. Shadow elbowed Sonic in the face, who then let Shadow go. Bullets rang out as Eggman opened fire on Sonic from his Egg-Moblie. Sonic scowled as he chaos-controlled away. Shadow looked at the scientist with some confusion.

"Why help me?" He asked.

"No reason," smiled the doctor evilly.

Eggman then flew off, probably to another one of his many bases. Shadow then stood up, walking away from the base, heading directly to the warehouses, to make sure his…friends were okay.

Rouge was at the warehouses, pacing back and forth anxiously as they both waited for Shadow to return. She hated this. Every time. Every time Shadow went off on his own, fighting beings stronger than him, she worried he would never come back, that he would die again.

"Do not stress yourself, Rouge," said Omega, "he will come back."

"I don't know if he will," replied Rouge, even more anxiously, "he's fighting Sonic."

"I know you love Shadow-"

"Don't start!" Moaned Rouge.

Two months ago, Rouge revealed to everyone (except Knuckles and Shadow) that she had a crush on Shadow through a game of Truth or Dare. She regretted it shortly after, since everyone was typically trying to hook them up. God knows if they will at this rate.

After twenty minutes of nauseating waiting, Shadow arrived. He was a little banged up, but mostly okay. A huge wave of relief washed over Rouge as she ran up and hugged Shadow, briefly before getting embarrassed.

"Still got the files?" Asked Shadow, blushing a little.

"Yeah" said Rouge.

Rouge handed Shadow the files. Omega looked at them suspiciously.

"What now?" Asked Shadow.

"Full of questions, are we?" Replied Rouge, "Tails said to head to a University in Spagonia to speak with someone called Professor Pickle."

"Are you sure that's his name?" Smirked Shadow.

"Yeah" said Rouge, laughing.

And with that, they set off towards the University.

A/N I am so grateful for all the reviews and postive feedback. I never thought any of my stories would recevie anything like this at all, and for that I am thankful.

I'm planning on releasing a supporting piece for this story, focusing on Sonic's side of the story, since Operation Chaos is focusing mainly on Shadow and the team. It's in the early stages but please let me know if you guys are intrested in this.

Once again, thank you for all the reviews and support on this story, I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

-Sonadow345


	7. A Emerald in Spagonia

_A/N well this chapter was a pain to write, hopefully I can get the next one out sooner. Anyway I want to thank some people exclusively._

 _Thorn235 and teharrisonfox for sticking around from the begining of this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!_

 _Melody's musiclly adventure I really like your story and was genuinely surprised to see you following me. Thank you!_

 _And finally SupernaturalSonicfan, for their incredible support behind this story, as well as a shout out! That was definitely a surprise._

 _And of course, and insane amount of thanks to everyone whos followed this story thus far and supported it. I didnt think I would be able to write more than 3 chapters without all this support, thank you. Now with that out of the way, on to the chapter!_

Amy Rose was a lot of things, but one thing she wasn't was patient. She wanted to find the emerald so that they could fix Sonic, but it felt like it was taking forever to even find the damn thing. As they walked down the High Street, Amy gazed over to several store windows, wishing she was here for pleasure rather than a mission. Tails was walking ahead, his attention fixed on his emerald tracker, while Knuckles (who was still recovering) walked calmly behind Tails, trying not to make his injuries worse. Amy sped up to walk alongside Knuckles.

"Why can't we just take a break for two minutes?" Whined Amy, "I mean, we'll find the emerald in no time."

"Maybe, but we don't have time to stop Amy," replied Knuckles, "Sonic already has one emerald. If he gets the rest, we fail."

"I know, but-"

"Guys I've found it!"

Tails stopped in front of the enormous clock tower that could be seen for miles. It was a landmark for Spagonia. Knuckles sighed.

"We have to climb to the top of that thing, don't we?"

"Yep!" Said Tails, as he walked towards the clock tower. Knuckles and Amy reluctantly followed him. As they entered, Amy took note of the long line of staircases, and unfortunately the elevator was out of use.

"Looks like we're walking" said Tails. The young fox began walking up the stairs followed by Amy and Knuckles. Once they were a quarter of the way up, Amy turned towards Knuckles.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Knuckles sighed.

"Not really, to be honest"

"Why?"

Knuckles glanced at Tails, who was ahead of them and humming to himself.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Tails?" Asked Knuckles.

"Um okay" said Amy, nervously.

"There is a chance, a decent chance, that Sonic is almost completely gone by now. Either that, or by the time we get all the emeralds we'll have to put him down."

"We will save him, don't worry about it!" Said Amy.

"Yeah well I'm not so sure anymore." Replied Knuckles.

On top of a nearby building, unknown by literally everyone else, Sonic stood there, observing the city. The city was covered in bright colours, which the sun shining brightly across the city. The small glass container was in his hand as he was looking for Silver. He had overheard only a little bit of their plans; one group to White Acropolis, one group to Spagonia and another to Holoska. After not being able to find the telekinetic hedgehog, Sonic then sent a phone call to the military, smiling wickedly.

Commander Tower was furious that his troops found very little in White Acropolis aside from decaying bodies and a weird looking machine. The President wasn't impressed by this and demanded that Tower found a lead within the next 24 hours or he was fired. Carter walked in as the Commander turned to face him.

"You better have something tangible, Ashton" said the Commander.

"I do," replied Carter, "According to the anonymous caller, it's Shadow whose behind the attacks and he's manipulated all of Sonic's friends into helping him"

"Where is the blue hedgehog anyway?" Asked Tower.

"In hospital. Speaking of, we've located Miles Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna in Spagonia."

"I figured Shadow was behind all of this. Arrest them, then located the rest."

"Of course, sir, the troops are on their way."

Half way up the stairs. Amy was pretty certain that Sonic had already gotten the emerald and had made off with it. It felt like they've been climbing for hours.

"Tails how long will it take?" Asked Knuckles, "we've been climbing for hours"

"It's only been and hour," replied the young fox, "besides there is a lift right here."

"I thought it was broken!" Said Amy.

"The public one is, but this is the staff elevator. Y'know, to the actual part of the clock where the emerald is."

Making sure no one was looking, the three of of them snuck into the lift. They were immediately whisked away up to the top floor, behind the clock face of the tower. Underneath the bell, was a shiny sky blue gemstone.

"There it is!" Said Amy. She went over and picked it up.

"FREEZE!"

The three of them turned around to see several GUN soldiers. Carter Ashton walked towards the three of them.

"You three are under arrest," said Carter, "for the destruction of Central City and Westopolis!"

"That wasn't us!" Said Amy in shock.

"That was Sonic!" Blurted out Knuckles.

"Bullshit!" Replied one of the soldiers.

While Knuckles began arguing with the soldiers, Tails managed to make a hole in the clocks face.

"Amy grab on!" Shouted Tails.

"Fire!"

Avoiding the bullets, Amy grabbed onto Tails as the three of them jumped out of the clock, thousands of metres high. Knuckles flew alongside Tails and Amy, who was holding on to Tails.

"Still have the emerald?" Asked Knuckles. Amy nodded.

Tails then landed a couple feet away from the tower. He then told Amy and Knuckles that they should head to the university for refuge and that it would be safer that the workshop, where Sonic could find them easily. The trio bolted down the streets like lightning, to escape the soldiers.

Meanwhile in Holoska….

Sonic looked down into the snowy valley below. He could make out Blaze, Tikal and Fiona quite easily, but Silver practically blended in with the snow and ice. Sonic looked at the glass container, and smiled wickedly as the group approached the nearby village. _Soon I will have enough power to destroy everything and rule over the new world_ , he thought. _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	8. Cold Comfort

Holoska was a country located at the top of the globe (it was also known as the North Pole) and it was precisely this reason that the entire country was nothing more than snow and ice, with a few small towns dotted around here and there. No crops could be grown because of the icy terrain so they had import nearly ninety eight percent of their food. Not far from the small fishing village of lcesotope, four individuals were walking through the freezing tundra, with nothing aside from an emerald tracker and the flames burning brightly on Blaze's hands for warmth. Fiona kept looking at the tracker, making sure they were heading the right way while Tikal tried to keep herself warm next to Blaze, who walked silently beside the echidna. Silver was a couple of meters behind, lost in thought. Something Blaze found extremely unusual. Blaze was also wary about the weather, since a blizzard was due to happen any moment, as it already started to snow. They were about a mile away from Icesotope when a blizzard kicked in full force. Tikal shivered at the chilling breeze that blew snow into her face.

"Come on, this way!" Shouted Fiona over the roaring wind.

Fiona, Blaze and Tikal ran together towards the village, leaving Silver behind. The telekinetic hedgehog didn't hear what Fiona had shouted, and instead tried to make it to the village or in the very least, _shelter_.

He then saw a small cavern a few metres away. Silver ran towards it, shivering from the sub zero temperatures. He leaned against the icy cold wall as he tried to catch his breath, which was nothing more than warm mist. He looked around the cavern, with only the cold, silent darkness to greet him. He hadn't got a clue where the girls were, but hopefully they were safe. The roaring wind from outside began the blow snow into the cavern, making Silver shiver. _I'll take my chances_ he thought. He decided to walk further into the cavern before vaguely hearing…

 _Laughter?_

Silver froze. His blood ran cold as the tundra outside. He recognised that voice.

"Long time no see, _Silver_."

It was Sonic.

 _Oh shit,_ thought Silver.

Silver turned around to attack but Sonic opened a small glass container containing what he thought looked like black mist. The mist lunged at him, engulfing him in darkness, blocking out the light at the entrance of the cavern. Sonic laughed wickedly as Silver fell to his knees, fur changed from white to a strong grey. His eyes were not their lovely marigold colour but dark purple with slits for pupils. His quills were all messed up and ruffled in a similar style to Shadow's. Nobody could ever of guessed it was Silver.

Sonic approached the newly transformed Silver with some caution. Yes, he is the most powerful of the two but it can never hurt to be careful, right?

The grey hedgehog looked at him blankly and said, "My name is Venice, what would you like me to do, Controller?"

Sonic smiled wickedly.

"Track down Blaze, Tikal and Fiona and keep them occupied so I can grab the Chaos Emerald, okay?"

He said it quite harshly. Venice nodded obediently and walked out into the chilling cold of Holoska, flying towards Icesotope. Sonic walked casually out of the cavern, completely neglecting the cold.

 _Phase one is complete_.

The small village of Icesotope was isolated to the rest of the settlements in the country, being near the Azu River. They fished for cod and tuna in this area and most of the villagers were busy doing just that. The blizzard had died down during the hour that Blaze, Fiona and Tikal had arrived in Icesotope and rested in a nearby inn. The three girls were drinking hot chocolate at the bar, sitting in some armchairs in an isolated part of the room. Tikal sat in the corner while Fiona and Blaze sat opposite each other, with Blaze taking some interest into Fiona.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Blaze, politely, "how do you know Sonic and Tails?"

Fiona nearly choked on her hot chocolate.

"I used to be a part of their Freedom Fighter group a few years back. I…I betrayed them to hook up with a villainous man that I thought I loved, till he abandoned me and left me for dead." Fiona replied, with shame.

"I'm so sorry, it sounds like you really loved him." Piped up Tikal.

"I did, now I just regret leaving the Freedom Fighters."

Blaze glanced out the window. Silver had still not arrived.

"Silver's still not here" said Blaze.

"I'm sure he's fine" said Tikal.

"Somehow I doubt that" replied Blaze.

"How so?" Asked Fiona, curiously.

"He seemed a little…off after returning from Westopolis," replied Blaze, "I get the feeling that there's something on his mind."

"Who knows?" Said Fiona.

As the girls finished up their hot chocolates, the sounds of the local police force rang out throughout the small town. The cars were driving towards the eastern side of the village. After paying for their hot chocolates, the three girls ran outside, where a gust of cold wind greeted them.

"What's going on?" Asked Fiona

"I haven't got a clue," said Blaze, "let's check it out."

"But what if it's a trap?" Replied Tikal, "the emerald is in the Azu River. Someone has to get it before Sonic does."

Blaze thought about it for a few moments.

"Okay, Tikal you go with Fiona and investigate while I grab the emerald."

"Fine by me," replied Fiona, "just don't freeze to death, okay?"

"Trust me," Blaze alighted her hands, "I won't."

Tikal and Fiona darted through the streets of Icesotope while Blaze headed towards the Azu River.

Sonic, once again, was tearing up a settlement till nothing but ashes remained. He was taking quite some pride in it as well. Police cars were littered about as he continued to butcher innocents until the girls arrived.

Fiona and Tikal arrived at the same time Sonic swiftly cut a mans leg off, with little or no hesitation. The dark blue hedgehog now had claws as sharp as a razor and as long as a a pen lid on both hands. Sonic turned face them, smiling evilly.

"Where's Blaze?" He spat at them.

"Not here" replied Fiona.

"Oh well, I guess I should leave you two with my… _aquatint_ " replied Sonic.

A dark grey hedgehog, looking similar to Shadow appeared.

"Hold on, is that..?" Said Fiona

"Silver?" Asked Tikal.

Both of them were shocked at the sight of the new hedgehog.

"It's not Silver anymore," said Sonic, wickedly, "it's Venice"

Venice grabbed both girls with his telekinesis and threw them into a nearby building. Sonic ran off towards the river, eager to grab the emerald before the purple feline could.

Blaze arrived at the river and, without hesitation, dived into the icy waters. Once underneath the freezing, salty water Blaze could see through the small particles a Aqua Chaos Emerald, shimmering through the water.

Now the river itself wasn't that deep, it was about 50 feet, give or take. Blaze knew she had to swim fast to grab the emerald.

10 feet under.

Blaze continued to hold her breath despite the freezing water pushing against her fur.

20 feet under.

She let a little bit of air out. She could feel her lungs burn as she continued further into the dark depths of the Azu River.

30 feet under.

Blaze heard someone else dive into the river. Sonic, despite being aquaphobic, began swimming after her. And had managed to catch up fairly quickly.

40 feet under.

Blaze and Sonic were neck in neck with one another. Sonic seemed to be able to breath under water, while Blaze finally let the rest of her breath out. The Emerald was right there, in the sand on the riverbed.

50 feet under.

Both Sonic and Blaze grabbed the emerald and began a tug of war over it. Sonic tried to hit Blaze, to which Blaze head butted him, leaving him fazed. She swam up to the surface as fast as she could, feeling her life leaving her as she desperately needed oxygen.

Once Blaze had surfaced, she immediately gasped for air, shaking violently. A few of the fishermen noticed this and immediately alerted the medics. A muscular lion picked Blaze up (who gripped the emerald tightly) and took her into the offices nearby, just as the paramedics arrived.

Not very far away, Fiona and Tikal were struggling against their fight with Venice, who easily overpowered them with his telekinesis.

"Come on, Silver!" Shouted Fiona, "we know you're in there!"

"Hardly" replied Venice, "that pathetic _mortal_ no longer exists!"

"What?!" Said both girls, surprised.

Venice then looked off towards the Azu River. He then turned to face Tikal and Fiona.

"Next time we meet, you won't be leaving _alive_." He said.

Venice teleported away, leaving Fiona and Tikal utterly confused.

Blaze found herself in a warm room, lying on a sofa with warm blankets over her. Hot chocolate was on the table in front of her as the paramedics explained that she was lucky to be alive, since most who end up in the Azu River die because of the freezing waters. Fiona and Tikal arrived shortly after this, with shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tikal.

"Fine." Replied Blaze, "turns out that river is really cold"

"No kidding" replied Fiona.

Blaze showed them the aqua emerald. The emerald shined brightly against the lights in the room.

"Nice one!" Replied Fiona.

"Did you guys find Silver?" Asked Blaze.

Both Fiona and Tikal looked at one another. Fiona sighed.

"We've lost Silver."

A/N _well there goes chapter 8. i accidentally deleted this chapter in original document, thank god for the back copy._

 _For anyone who's curious the village is named after an isotope ( a chemical element) and Venice was what Silver was gonna be called during the development of Sonic 06. Thought it would be a little appropriate._

 _Anyway this is the last chapter I can upload before Christmas and these chapter will be a little slow (see the update on my profile if you haven't already)_

 _So I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas and please R &R _


	9. Operation Chaos

The University of Spagonia was two large buildings in a campus surrounded by several stores and homes. Both buildings were quite old and yet, there was a large influx of students across the campus, making their way to class or out for food. Regardless, Shadow walked through the massive crowds of students, who were leaving the main building, without stopping once to let the odd student pass. Rouge and Omega were left in his wake, with Rouge flying over the students and Omega pushing himself through. Once they made it inside the building, they saw Amy leaning against the wall, waiting patiently.

"The Professor's room is down this hall on the third door to the left" said Amy.

"Okay" said Shadow, who immediately went down the hall.

"Why are you standing out here?" Asked Rouge.

"I'm making sure that everyone knows where they're going", replied Amy, "that and also to alert Tails if Sonic shows up."

"Fair enough"

Rouge walked down the hallway, her high heel clicking against the floor. Omega followed suit, mechanical sounds ringing out throughout the university. Amy slouched against the wall, sighing. Silver's team still haven't arrived in Spagonia, nor had anyone heard anything from them. It had began to worry Amy as she waited by the university doors, in the hopes they would arrive.

Rouge meanwhile managed to catch up to Shadow and entered the study of Professor Pickle. It was a fairly large study with two floors. Several rows of books both old and new adorned the shelves of the study like armour. One book was laid out on his desk, with a symbol of a sun and moon engraved on it. The book was made of leather, and appeared to be ancient given the language the book was written in. Several scrolls of parchment was also on the Professor's desk, also written in an ancient language. Rouge was, at least, decent when it came to deciphering old and dead languages, she was a treasure hunter after all. But this was something she had never seen before. Something old and forgotten. Pickle then arrived, carrying a plate of cucumber sandwiches. He was a old man, sitting around his late sixties, early seventies with receding hairline. His hair was silver and his eyebrows were that thick you couldn't see his eyes. The professor wore a maroon suit with dark brown shoes to boot. A red bow tie was placed around the collar of his shirt. He walked over to his desk, clearing a space for his plate. Shadow dropped the folder on his desk.

"The hells that?" Asked Knuckles.

"Eggman's plan" replied Shadow.

"Well let's give this a little read." Said Tails.

He took the folder and began reading through the documents within it. While Tails was doing so, Knuckles turned to face Shadow and Rouge.

"How was it?" Asked Knuckles, "the mission I mean."

"Manageable" replied Shadow, "we found the folder and also had a small interaction with Sonic."

"You can't be serious!" Replied Knuckles.

"When is Shadow not serious?" Asked Rouge, "Anyway the base was torn apart and Eggman has escaped. Who knows where he is now."

"Sounds rough." Replied Knuckles, "we almost got gunned down by G.U.N."

"WHAT?!" Shadow and Rouge said in shock.

Knuckles cleared his throat, "they showed up after we got the emerald and accused all of us for destroying Central City and Westopolis. We told them it was Sonic but they didn't believe us."

Rouge faceplamed. Shadow was furious.

"So they think it's _my_ fault." Said Shadow.

Knuckles nodded. Before Shadow could reply, Tails walked over to the group.

"Guys this is bad." Said Tails, fighting back his tears, "really bad."

Shadow looked at the folder. Several documents were mostly of Sonic's general information. Nothing of interest, although extremely odd for Eggman to have. Shadow continued until he found what Tails was so worked up over:

 _Negative chaos energy originated as far back as time itself. Although it's origins are unclear, it is believed by many to be linked to the God of Darkness in Cornidean mythology. The God of Darkness is said to have interfered with the creation of chaos energy behind the back of the God of Fate, who sealed the evil God in the Dark Dimension for all eternity. It is rumoured that the wicked God's chosen Controller and direct descendant would be the ones to awaken the God and bring them into our dimension, to whom will destroy everything in revenge against the God of Fate and their imprisonment in the Dark Dimension._

 _The Controller is believed to be a mortal who experienced unmeasurable pain and suffering in the early stages of their lives, typically through loss, physical beatings and mental trauma. However this is not the only deciding factor. It is believed that the Controller also has a large amount of Negative chaos energy built up, either from repeated use of Positive chaos energy or hiding/suppressing their emotions, (it should also be of note that suppressing emotions can cause Dark Energy build up instead) both of which can identify the Controller. Once the Controller is filled with Negative Energy, the Controller will seek out the descendant and gather Fate's Seven Chaos Emeralds to preform the Ritual of Wicked Darkness. The Ritual, preformed under the Dark Moon on Fate's ceremonial grounds, will awaken the God of Darkness, who will take the life of his descendant and possess their body. The Controller, full of darkness and sin, will be the God's right hand Demigod and will lose all the mortality and gain the personality of their darker selves._

 _The only way to free both the Controller and the descendant of their fates and reverse the process lies in the hands of the Guardian of Light._

It stopped there, the rest missing. Shadow had read it aloud to which Tails burst into tears and Rouge gazed down onto the floor. Amy had came through with Blaze, Tikal and Fiona, all of whom were horrified at this new information. Sonic, their hero, their friend, dark demigod of the God of Darkness? No that's not right.

 _So this is the Doctor's plan?_ Thought Shadow, _release the God of Darkness and somehow control both him and Sonic? Is he insane?_

Shadow turned to face the rest of the group, and noticed they were one short.

"Where's Silver?" Asked Shadow. "ANSWER ME!"

Blaze looked at Tikal and Fiona, both of whom stood as still as a statue.

"Sonic got to Silver. He's possessed or something and now goes by the name Venice." Replied Fiona.

Shadow slammed his fist on the table, "For fucks sake!"

"SHADOW!"

"Sorry Rouge"

Professor Pickle finished his sandwiches and turned to the group. He picked up the leather book and flicked through the tattered pages. Despite the age of the book, the pages were surprisingly well preserved.

"While the vile language is completely unnecessary, we must turn our attention to the matter at hand." Said Pickle calmly.

"Which is?" Said Fiona.

"Locating the Guardian of Light" replied Pickle, "which is no easy task mind you."

"How so?" Replied Knuckles.

"To provide some context on the situation, there are technically ten Chaos Emeralds. The Seven Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and finally, Supernova and Darknova Emeralds."

"I thought those last two were legends, myths!" Replied Knuckles.

"That is far from the truth. According to legend, the Supernova and Darknova emeralds both hold immeasurable power on their own, that can even rival that of the Master Emerald. The Supernova Emerald is full of positive chaos energy and Light Energy. The emerald's Guardian is known as the Guardian of Light and the power is restricted to the Royal family of Cornidea, a kingdom located in the Northern Hemisphere. As for the Darknova Emerald, no one has seen it in centuries. God knows who the current Guardian of Darkness is." Said Pickle.

"Guardian of Darkness?" Asked Tails.

"The Guardian of Light is the protector of this planet, and is the only equal to the Guardian of Darkness. The Guardian of Darkness is supposed to maintain peace between our dimension and the Dark Dimension as well as keep demons in the underworld. Both beings united could quite possibly defeat the God of Darkness at ease. However, what they can do is restricted knowledge, no one knows except the Guardians themselves."

"I failed to see the difficulty in this." Said Tikal.

"A few hours ago, the United Nations Security and Defence department locked down the Northern Hemisphere after a suspicious figure was spotted near the border of Alzar. Nobody is getting through that lockdown."

"Well, we're screwed." Said Rouge.

"Not quite" said Shadow, "let's say we somehow manage to get through the lockdown, then what?"

"You would have to find the Guardian. As far as I know it's the second youngest daughter."

"Of course." Replied Shadow.

"Okay, hold up." Said Rouge, who was now standing in front of Shadow, "what are you planning?" She said this with a coy smile.

"I know the girl we're needing to find," said Shadow, "she can get us through the lockdown."

"How come?" Asked Fiona.

"She's the one who put the North in lockdown."

"How are you so sure we can trust her?" Asked Knuckles.

"Believe me, you can", replied Shadow, "she can be trusted. We're old friends."

"Not… _romantically_ involved?" Amy hinted.

"Hell no!"replied Shadow, "she, to put it simply, is too much like Sonic."

Everybody burst out laughing.

"Haha is she actually like Sonic?" Asked Rouge.

"More than you know," replied Shadow, "but at least she's smart and mature."

"Thank god for that." Said Blaze.

"It would be advised that you sort this out quickly," piped up Pickle, "the Dark Moon will rise in three days. You must stop them before its too late."

"No problem" said Shadow, "Rouge can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" replied Rouge

Rouge gave Shadow her phone and he walked of into the corner of the study. Pickle then handed Rouge the leather book.

"Give this to the Guardian," said Pickle, "it belongs to the Royal family and they will most certainly want back."

"Of course." Said Rouge. She meant this honestly, for she at least wanted to make a good first impression on the princess. The goal, of course, was for jewels.

"Hey, I need your help" said Shadow, once the princess had answered.

...

Any respectable scientist would've reached their limits by now. Negative Chaos Energy? God of Darkness? Possible interactions with the Guardians of Light and Darkness? Nobody would go that far. No sane person would at least.

But Dr Eggman didn't seem fazed by it. Not one bit. Granted, Sonic had far exceeded expectations and was nowhere near under his control, but that is why you have a plan B. Right now, he was in one of his secret laboratories, one that Sonic and Tails never discovered while they were racing around the globe gathering Chaos Emeralds. He was working on a mind-control device to, hopefully, control Sonic. Although he would've had Snivley do it if that pesky princess didn't initiate a hemispheric lockdown in the North. Thanks to her, there was no way he could track down the information needed to keep Sonic in check. But even so, the plan did have holes.

Cornidea was a kingdom of heavy security. If they saw him come by air, they would shoot him down faster than the speed of sound. Going through border control would be a nightmare. Even if he could get in, the Royal family were protected by hundreds of Royal Guards and soldiers. Rumours also stated that the King had armour that was quite literally unbreakable. The Queen was efficient in all kinds of magic. And then there was the kids. Six powerful kids. The entire family could defend themselves to the point nothing he could throw at them would faze them.

It was Cornidea's Royal Princess that initiated the lockdown.

Figures.

But Eggman was cunning. He would find a way through the lockdown…or he could go to Professor Pickle.

 _I'll go with the easy option,_ he thought.

Eggman laughed evilly as he called his nephew's name.

"SNIVLEY!"

 _A/N this was supposed to be up New Years eve but it went through about three rewrites so it was delayed._

 _also the Kingdom of Cornidea is pronouced_ _ **cor-nid-dee-a**_ _for those who are curious._

 _please R &R._


	10. How to get through a Lockdown

Professor Pickle had organised a small black jet to take the group to the Princess's location. Tails immediately went to the cockpit to prepare for take off. Amy and Knuckles went to a nearby store to grab supplies (food and water) for a predicted 14 hour flight. Shadow was genuinely concerned about their ability to get through the lockdown. The North was armed with the strongest weapons on the planet, one of their missiles could shoot them down on a heartbeat. So for that, they would have to be careful.

The inside of the jet was opulent in design. Fancy leather seats, TV's and a bathroom complete with a shower and toilet. Rouge took a seat at the back to which joined her, noticing the book in her hand.

"Did you steal that?" Asked Shadow.

"No I didn't actually" replied Rouge

"That's a first"

"Shut up!"

Shadow sat down next to his teammate. Rouge flicked through the pages, growing more frustrated as she dived further into the book.

"Seriously, what is this written in?" She said to Shadow, "I've never seen this before."

"I think it's a family heirloom of sorts" replied Shadow, "pretty sure only the Cornidean Royal family can decipher it."

"I guess"

Rouge handed the book to Shadow, who turned to the cover, showing a seal carved onto the front. He ran his fingers over it. He could feel every small indentation on the seal.

"So, mind sharing some info on your little friend?" Asked Rouge bluntly.

"I'll tell you and the others once we take off" replied Shadow, his crimson eyes meeting Rouges teal ones.

"Okay"

They both gave a light laugh as Knuckles and Amy arrived with some food. After Tikal and Pickle gave their farewells to the group, Tails started up the jet as it rolled down the runway.

…

Carter was literally shitting himself as he approached Tower's office. They opened fire on three suspects in a crowded city! If there were any civilian casualties he was sure as hell gonna be fired or, worse, get charged with a breach of conduct. The UN had put the North in hemispheric lockdown because some strange hedgehogs were trying to kill civilians off the coast of Alzar, a nation in the mist of civil war. Officials at the UN were gonna have both his and the Commander's hide if this got out, particularly the UNSD (United Nations Security and Defence) Chief heard about this. Carter despised that little tore rag.

Who in their right mind makes a princess chief of the UNSD? He didn't care if she was as good as everyone says she was. She was a little spoiled brat who managed to escape the law because she was royalty. Of course.

Carter entered the Commander's office with more anxiety than he had outside. Who knows what's gonna happen to him now. The Commander look at his second in command and gestured to him to sit down. Silently, Carter sat down quickly, nervously awaiting the Commander's words.

"I thought I told you to bring them in," said Tower sternly, "not kill them!"

"I'm sorry, Commander" replied Carter.

"Fortunately for the pair of us, no civilians were harmed. So that should keep the UNSD off our back."

"Didn't the chief put the North in lockdown?" Asked Carter.

"Yes, she did" replied Tower, who was clearly annoyed, "we can't go anywhere near the lockdown unless we want to be shot down. Stupid girl, why put the entire Northern Hemisphere in lockdown because of one sighting?"

"What would you like us to do about the situation, Commander Tower?" Asked Carter.

"There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid" replied the Commander, "unless we can find so way through the lockdown we can't chase after Shadow and his allies-"

"Wait, they're heading to the North?" Replied Carter, "why?"

"I don't know," replied Tower, "I've sent a request to the UN to lift the lockdown so we can investigate."

"What are the chances of that, Commander?"

"Slim to say the least."

…

It had been one hour after they took off from Spagonia International Airport. Everyone apart from Tails was sitting near the cockpit to listen to Shadow explain a couple of things, Tails left the cockpit door open so he could hear them. Shadow took a seat, still holding the book in his hands.

"So, can you tell us something about your friend?" Asked Knuckles.

"Okay" said Shadow, "for starters, her name is Alexa"

"Are you sure?" Asked Fiona, "I thought Royals would have more… _formal_ names."

"Maybe she does," said Shadow, "but she told me that so we're calling her that, okay?"

Fiona nodded.

"Anyway, she doesn't like being called Princess either. It gets on her nerves." Replied Shadow.

"Okay, so just call her Alexa then" said Blaze.

"Yep"

"Anything else?" Said Knuckles.

"She's quite powerful in her own right," said Shadow, "she's got seven, eight different abilities. I'm not sure how many exactly but-"

"Hold on, this chick has _eight different_ powers?" Replied Knuckles.

"Give or take," replied Shadow.

"So we are dealing with a super-powered princess?" Said Rouge.

"Yes" said Shadow, nodding his head.

"How did you guys meet?" Asked Rouge.

"Well I, met her when I was doing some stuff for Eggman"

"Back when you were evil?" Said Omega

"Yeah, anyway I ran into her when she was on a mission to arrest some bastards from an organisation known for building and supplying dangerous weapons for dangerous villains. She tried to arrest me thinking I was one of them, we fought-"

"Who won?" Asked Knuckles, smirking.

"She did." Muttered Shadow quietly. His cheeks went bright red in embarrassment.

The group burst out laughing at this revelation. Knuckles was laughing the hardest, to the point that he was in tears.

"Hahaha a girl kicked your ass? Seriously? Hahaha!" Said Knuckles, laughing harder than ever before.

"I never thought I'd see the day Shadow got his butt kicked by a girl" added Amy.

"AS I was saying," continued Shadow. Everyone went extremely silent, "after the fight, I told her I wasn't one of them and to unhand me. She did, but Alexa then asked me what I was up to. I told her I was there for my own reasons. Before she could say anything, those bastards showed up and tried to gun both of us down. Once we sorted that out, I agreed to help her."

"Was it difficult?" Called Tails from the cockpit.

"Hardly" replied Shadow, "I met some of her allies and friends. Afterwards, I crashed at her place for the night. Next morning, she gave me the location of the shit I had to get for Eggman. She said it was a 'thank you' for the help I gave her. Haven't seen her in person since, though we still chat every so often."

"Fair enough, I guess" replied Blaze.

"Here's the part I don't get," said Fiona, "why the hell would the United Nations put a princess in charge of Security and Defence?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. Rouge noticed the jealousy in her voice.

"Well, someone's jealous" muttered Rouge.

"I'll tell you why" replied Shadow, "the North has a _major_ problem with villains and dark beings. It got that bad that every school forces children to learn self-defence and weapons training. Alexa was, and still is, a target for them because of her powers. She's being fighting since the age of four. Fighting wars, fighting terrorism, fighting everyday for everyone because it was the right thing to do. She sees people die everyday. Every. Day. She's the most experienced Hero they've got, so the asked her to take up the role of UNSD Commander-in-Chief. She's had that role since she was twelve. So what if she's a princess? Not every princess is a helpless damsel in distress, huh?"

Fiona sat there, frozen in shock.

"I…understand." She replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your rant, Shadow but we're approaching the equator." Called Tails from the cockpit.

"I've got the coordinates, let me fly the plane" said Shadow, standing behind Tails's seat, "you need to get some rest before we land."

Tails reluctantly agreed and moved into the main part of the plane. Shadow began flying the plane, steadily bringing the plane lower and lower until they were high enough not to be seen, but low enough to avoid the UNSD radar, just as Alexa said.

…

Midnight. It was the perfect time to get those emeralds.

Shadow and co had four.

He only had one.

The final two were located in a massive tower northwest of New Magix, capital of UKS (United Kingdom of the States). Sonic didn't know this place existed, let alone the tower, which nobody knew anything about. It wasn't on the map that Venice had picked up either.

Sonic's physical appearance had changed so much in a week that wasn't even funny. He looked like a completely different person than he was a week ago to the point that he might as well be a different person. And he was. His cobalt blue fur had been replaced with a darker, midnight blue colour, complimented with sharp, razor like nails (more like claws) which tore his once pearl white gloves into shreds. Although the gloves weren't white anymore, they were dark brown now after previously being crimson red a few days ago. His teeth was now sharper than a shard of glass and was covered in blood also. His quills were no longer in their swept back style, but were completely upright, like his Super Sonic form.

The only thing about the Speed Demon's appearance that hadn't changed was his emerald green eyes, which were as vibrant as ever.

Sonic and Venice figured the occupant would be asleep by now, so all they had to do was break in, find the emeralds, steal them, and get out. Sonic knew he was all powerful, but given how difficult it was to locate the tower in the first place, he wasn't so sure if the fight would be a good idea. The entire hemisphere is in lockdown, if he and Venice were caught they would almost certainly miss the Dark Moon. And they didn't want that.

Both hedgehogs reached the tower, and had their backs against the wall of what appeared to be a five floor tower. The woodland area surrounding the tower covered it perfectly from sight and nobody in the city or motorway could see it. Clever.

Venice unlocked the door and both hedgehogs peered inside. It was a dark room with a coat rack and shoe shelf. Nothing else.

"Where is the emeralds?" Whispered Venice.

"Upstairs" replied Sonic, also whispering, "keep quiet and let's go!"

Both hedgehogs tip-toed up the stairs as quiet as a mouse to avoid waking the occupant. Assuming there is only one that is. Once upstairs, Sonic and Venice walked silently into the only room on the floor; the Living room and Kitchen combo.

The pair entered quietly and were surprised to see the lights were still on. Venice went to hide by the sofa and pointed to the kitchen. Sonic looked towards the kitchen and found an unpleasant surprise.

A young, yellow furred hedgehog was by the oven, making some cheese pasta. The girl had her headphones plugged into her ears and was humming to the tune. The young girl, dressed in sky blue pyjamas, of which the trousers had white stars on them, and lavender slippers, seemed completely unaware that there were two other individuals in her home as she stirred a small pot of pasta sauce around with a whisk. Her shoulder length blonde hair had cobalt blue dyed onto the bottom half of her hair. She tied it back into a plait which rested on her left shoulder.

She then drained all the water out of the pasta and poured the cheese sauce into the slightly bigger pot and continued to stir. Sonic looked around the room, finding several pictures and accolades but no emeralds. He then felt a surge Chaos energy coming from a oakwood box on a glass shelf unit, alongside other pictures of a child and some other trophies and medals. As Sonic tip-toed towards the emeralds, he was startled by a female voice.

"Y'know boys, you could have knocked."

She was putting the cheese pasta on her plate, and still had her headphones in. It didn't sound like she was singing but Sonic wasn't so sure.

"Oi! Hedgehog behind the sofa" she said as she took off her headphones, "be helpful and pass me the cheese grater."

Venice remained behind the sofa. Sonic was frozen to the very core; they were fucked.

"Anytime now" called the girl. She was tapping her fingers against the counter impatiently.

Venice walked over to the kitchen, picked up the grater and handed to her.

"Thanks"

She sat it all aside and turned to face Sonic. The girls eyes were maroon brown and around her neck was a golden necklace. Three emerald shapes on each side with a circle in the middle of the necklace, which had a gemstone in the centre.

"So, what brings you two to my home in the middle of the night?" Asked the girl.

"It's none of your damn business" spat Sonic.

"Actually it is" replied the girl, "you broke into my house"

She looked towards the glass cabinet where the wooden box was sitting.

"After the emeralds are we?" She said with a coy smile, "I hate to break it to ya, but somebody else is getting those emeralds."

She walked out of the kitchen and stood next to the sofa. She showed no fear. Sonic was surprised. _She's not that stupid, is she?_ He thought.

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you, but they're coming with us" he said menacingly, "whether you end up dead or not is up to you."

The girl burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Really? You kill me? Haha!" She replied.

Her voice dropped from her sarcastic, bubbly demeanour to serious and menacing.

"Are you sure you want that fight?" She asked, "because usually people who break into this tower don't leave unscathed."

Her voice sounded dangerous. Venice was now having second thoughts on stealing the emeralds. Sonic, of course, wasn't worried. What's the worst that could happen?

"Try me" he replied.

Sonic threw a Chaos Spear, which was turned to dust instantly by the girl. She then shot a blue beam at Sonic, which froze his legs, trapped in solid ice. She then ran up to Venice and knocked him out with one kick. She sighed as she approached Sonic. They were only a metre apart now.

"Listen, I don't know how the fuck you managed to get through my lockdown nor do I care how you did it." She said threateningly, "but know this: you won't succeed in your goals. You will not win in any fight against me, believe me, you won't."

She got right into Sonic's face, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I know there is some good left in you. I know there is, Controller. But your God will not return to this realm as long as I'm still breathing."

"Who do you think you are?" Asked Sonic.

The young girl gave a small half hearted laugh.

"I'm the Guardian of Light, your master's worst nightmare."

…

It was about two in the morning when Rouge woke up. Everyone went to bed around ten, giving her four hours of sleep. She would rest more when they landed. But for now, it was about time she checked up on Shadow.

She had very rarely seen Shadow get so… _passionate_ about anything, ever. He really snapped at Fiona hard, since she barely spoke a word after Shadow went into the cockpit. She walked past the group, all of whom were fast asleep. She entered the cockpit, which was pitch black aside from the lights on the consoles. Shadow was extremely focused on the flying when Rouge entered.

"Hey" said Rouge.

"Hello to you too"replied Shadow.

Rouge sat down on the co pilot's seat.

"You know the plane has auto pilot, right?"

Shadow turned on auto pilot. He looked exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rouge, concerned.

"I…it's nothing" said Shadow quickly.

"Shadow you know yo can trust me"

"Okay then" replied Shadow, "how…how would you tell someone you love them?"

This caught Rouge by surprise. She didn't know what to tell him.

"I tell them outright. But you have to have the courage to tell them that."

Shadow cheeks went slightly red.

"Well then, Rouge…I…"

He trailed off, embarrassed. Rouge smiled and leaned in close.

"I love you, Shadow. Did you know that?"

Shadow smiled and pulled her in close and kissed Rouge on the lips. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck. Rouge felt relieved to get that off her chest. Shadow and Rouge kept it up with a few minutes before the pulled away. Shadow held Rouge's hands and said, "I love you too."

They both sat down, both with red cheeks. They both gave a small laugh.

"So" said Shadow, clearly nervous, "would you go out with me?"

"Of course, handsome" Rouge teased, "how long is it until we land?"

"About four hours, give or take" replied Shadow.

The pair continued, planning their first date once they rescued Sonic and Silver. With the Dark Moon rising in less than two days, they hoped to have saved them soon, before it was too late.

…

Professor Pickle hoped to have never saw the mad scientist's face after he was previously captured by him a year ago. However, it seemed that he now has the unpleasant fortune of seeing him again.

"I won't capture you and torture you if you tell me how to control the Controller!" Said Eggman for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Nothing can keep the Controller under anyone's control except the God of Darkness" said Pickle calmly, "and you know that!"

"Very well" said Eggman, with a evil look in his eyes, "perhaps I should find _another_ way."

 _A/N And that's another chapter up, YAY!_

 _I've got my Higher English prelim on Thursday and Higher Computing on Friday. So I'll be spending the rest of the week revising and next week too! So I'll try to work on the next chapter when I can so it will be a while before the next chapter is up._

 _R &R _


	11. Alexa

**_A/N I'm back! The prelims are finally over and now I can now focus on other things like this fanfic._**

 ** _This chapter properly introduces my OC Alexa, a character I've been working on for four years. Alexa will be a major character for the rest of this story, so hopefully you guys like her._**

 ** _This chapter is also very exposition heavy around the middle, so be prepared. And now to the story!_**

It took four and a half hours to get to New Magix after Shadow and Rouge confessed their love for one another. They landed in a field near the Myst Forest, 25 miles away from New Magix. Shadow hoped to stay as far away from the city as possible, before the locals realised they aren't supposed to be here. The forest itself was fairly dense, and the trees were oddly tall for their type. If Rouge hadn't known any better, she suspect there was something trying to hide in these woods. And to that she was right.

The tower itself, tall as the trees, was made of solid sandstone and appeared to have four floors. The tower had vines laced around like string, vibrant in colour. The roof was was curved round and raised up into a cone shape. The roof tiles were coloured lavender. The door was made of strong oakwood and looked expensive in design. There were no windows on the bottom floor but the rest had curved windows. The tower was quite posh and Rouge was genuinely surprised to see a tower instead of a mansion or castle, although a tower would be harder to find.

Shadow led the group up the cobblestone path to the tower and knocked twice. Amy glanced at New Magix, which looked phenomenal in the distance.

"Oh, there's a city nearby!" Exclaimed Amy, excitedly.

"And we aren't going anywhere near it" replied Shadow.

"Why?" Asked Fiona.

"Because the locals will realise that you aren't supposed to be here." Came a feminine voice.

The door was open, revealing a yellow furred hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket over her azure blue tee-shirt and and baby blue leggings. She also had black combat boots, with a small heel at the back. Her hair, dip-dyed cobalt blue, was wavy and down, not tied back. On her right wrist were twelve different charm bracelets, of various colours. A golden necklace hung around her neck, shining in the sunlight.

"Alexa" said Shadow.

"Shadow" she replied. She glanced at all the people behind him.

"Friends of yours?"

"Obviously" replied Shadow.

"Just checking" replied Alexa, "I had a few surprise visitors last night."

Alexa ushered them in and went upstairs, gesturing them to follow.

"Who was it?" Asked Rouge.

"Well, it was Sonic, or at least I assume it was him" replied Alexa.

"Was it a midnight blue hedgehog?" Asked Shadow.

"Yes, he was. He's now the Controller, isn't he?" Replied Alexa, sighing.

"Unfortunately" said Shadow.

They arrived in Alexa's Living Room and Kitchen combo. The room was filled with several medal and trophies, more than Rouge had seen in her entire life. There were also pictures on the mantelpiece that caught her eyes.

The first picture was of Alexa, who appeared to be extremely young, alongside a white male bat of the same age, who had shoulder length white hair also. Alexa was wearing a royal purple leather outfit, with the sleeves gradually getting lighter towards the wrists. Her hair was longer, almost at her bottom and was straight aside from the curls at the bottom. The two were smiling happily in front of a building that had neon lights all over it.

The second photo appeared to be taken a few years later. This time, Alexa was in some sort of navy blue uniform, with several medals pinned on. The man in the photo standing next to her was (Rouge assumed) her commanding officer at the time. Despite still being young (she appeared to be in her early teens), she looked far more mature than anyone at G.U.N who received medals. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail and, her hair was still longer, and thicker, than the previous photo. Both of them were smiling although Rouge noticed something was a little off about this one. The man (a human) looked almost wicked in the photo.

The final photo was the one that shocked Rouge the most.

It was a photo taken when Alexa was still a toddler and appeared to be three. The Cornidean Royal family were all in the photo. The King, in his most formal clothes, stood next to his wife, who smiled. Her veil, which appeared to be connected to the crown, draped over the Queen's long golden hair. The eldest son, the Prince, stood next to his father. Two of his quills draped down the front of him, making him look similar to Knuckles, but his quills at the back were extremely short. Two princesses, in their teens, were hand in hand with one another, and Alexa was next her brother, smiling away. To the right side of the photo, Rouge recognised the scientist in the picture. Bald, silver moustache, slightly overweight…

Professor Gerald Robotnik.

Now she had been told that Alexa wasn't immortal under any circumstance but this didn't make too much sense. Wasn't Gerald from a different world? Where time moved faster?

Blaze, however, drew her attention to the room itself. A cream leather sofa and armchair was surrounding a small glass table. The TV was on a music channel, blaring out Kpop. A glass cabinet had a wooden box on the second top shelf alongside other photographs and awards. The walls were painted cream as well.

"Please, take a seat" said Alexa, who sat on the armchair.

Everyone sat down, the four girls on the sofa and Tails and Knuckles sat on two stools. Shadow leaned against the wall, opposite Alexa.

"Your book" said Shadow, sliding it across the table.

"Thanks" Alexa replied, "my parents will be happy to see it"

"What is that book written in?" Asked Rouge, "I don't recognise it,"

"You shouldn't be able to" said Alexa, picking the book up, "it's written in the language of the Gods, something no mortal must speak, otherwise they face death and Hell."

"So the book is useless" replied Fiona.

"No it's not" continued Alexa, "I, alongside the rest of my family, can read it. We just have to speak it in English, not in its original format"

"I see" said Fiona.

"What is the book about, Alexa?" Asked Tails.

"The book is about the very creation of the three energies that bind existence together; Light Energy, Dark Energy and Chaos Energy. All are far different from one another, but share one purpose; maintaining balance across existence"

"Wow" said Knuckles.

"So, what's this got to do with the God of Darkness?" Asked Blaze.

"Quite a lot, actually" replied Alexa, "let me read you the Story of Solaris."

…

 _A long time ago, long before the creation of the mortal race, there were four powerful Gods that set the boundaries in place for existence to exist. The four Gods, Tidus the hedgehog God of Fate, Azalea the human Goddess of Life, Clairvatine the echidna Goddess of Magic and Solaris the Angel God of Time, lived in harmony, creating everything in the known universe and beyond. Tidus, created the first living beings on the planet Mobuis: Hedgehogs, modelled after himself. Azalea followed in his example, creating the human race, Clairvatine created the echidna race and Solaris created the Angel race. All four Gods maintained the balance between the universe and other realms. To do this, they created two energies to keep the balance between realms, Light energy and Dark energy._

 _In order for mortals to contact the Gods, Azalea and Tidus created the first four Demi-Gods for this purpose. They selected four mortals to fill this role. Valentina, the Demi-Goddess of Love, was selected by Azalea for her candidate from the human race. Valentina is the partner of Tidus. Xander, the Demi-God of Light is the partner of Clairvatine and Tidus's candidate from the hedgehog race. Annabella, the candidate from the Angel race and Demi-Goddess of Nature, is the partner of Azalea. Finally, Mephlies, the Demi-God of Darkness, was the partner of Solaris._

 _Solaris enjoyed the company his new partner had given him, more so than anyone else. He felt isolated compared to the other Gods and had strong envy for their success. Their worshippers were large in numbers. Solaris grew jealous over his friends popularity. So much so, that Mephlies believed he could take advantage of his 'companion'._

 _Mephlies was one of evil nature, one that appeared to be the spawn of sin itself. He planned to rule over existence and cover it in darkness. To do so, he would have to erase the other Gods from existence. He manipulated Solaris, turning his heart dark every day._

 _Tidus and Clairvatine created Chaos energy as a neutral balance between Light and Dark energy. While left unattended, Solaris began to tamper with the energy, corrupting some of the energy, creating Positive chaos energy and Negative chaos energy. However this was not the only side effect. During the separation of the energy, Solaris and Mephlies fused with one another. The real Solaris, a beloved God, was turned into a destructive monster. Tidus, who was furious by Mephlies's betrayal, exiled the now new God of Darkness to the Dark Dimension for all eternity. However, it was not long after this, that it was revealed that Mephlies had made a mortal women pregnant with his child. The bloodline was cursed to be the new vessel for the God since his current body would have deteriorated in the acidity of the Dark Dimension._

…

Alexa closed the book. Everyone was horrified by this new information. Silver, sweet, innocent Silver, the descendant of a Dark God? Shadow couldn't believe his ears.

"The Dark Dimension is where excess Dark energy was stored." Said Alexa, "The Gods believed that it would be wise to place it in a locked dimension rather than leaving it lying around. Dark energy is not something to be trifled with."

"So it would make sense to seal Mephlies in the Dark Dimension" said Shadow, "where there was already Dark energy"

Alexa nodded. She stood up, and placed the book in a engraved lockbox. She then walked over to her glass cabinet and took out the wooden box. Alexa then sat down on her seat and opened the box, revealing two emeralds.

"I found these when I was on a field mission a few days ago." Said Alexa, handing them over to Shadow, "that was why Sonic broke in last night"

"So, how do we save them?" Asked Rouge.

"That's where I come in" replied Alexa, "I can reverse the process by destroying the Negative Chaos energy, effectively erasing it. However, the time of the Dark Moon is when I'm at my weakest, since there is little Light energy."

"So you can't help us" said Fiona.

"Not quite." Replied Alexa, "I can siphon off some Light energy to create weapons for you to use. It will effective against both Sonic and Silver."

"Nice" said Knuckles.

"Hey, Shadow" said Alexa calmly "can you grab me something sugary please?"

"Okay" replied Shadow, as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you-" began Fiona.

"I asked him because I'm feeling lightheaded" interrupted Alexa "it's a side affect of the Dark Moon. Sugar is the best option to deal with it."

"Just asking"

"Your tone doesn't say that" replied Alexa.

Shadow walked over with chocolate chip cookies in hand. Alexa took one and offered it to the rest of the group, (everyone took some except from Fiona) Alexa the finished hers and turned to the rest of the group.

"I guess we have a little time to kill" she said, "so why don't we get to know each other?"

"More like we need to get to know you" said Blaze.

"Okay then" replied Alexa, "fire away!"

"What's with all the trophies?" Asked Knuckles.

"To be honest, I don't know how I've got so many" replied Alexa, "heroics round here never go unnoticed. I got most of them for my service to the different military/hero ops I've been apart of over the years. I just sit them up and don't touch them."

"They seem to have multiplied" said Shadow.

"At a faster rate mind you" said Alexa.

"I've got one" said Tails, sounding excited, "what powers do you have?"

"I've got seven different powers" said Alexa, "do you want the list?"

Everyone nodded, including Fiona.

"Okay; Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Chaos powers, Psychokinesis, Super Speed, Magic and Light manipulation"

"Damn, that's a lot" replied Rouge.

"Both Fire and Ice powers I inherited from my father's side of the family" said Alexa, "I'm the descendant of the Elemental Masters of Fire and Ice"

"So, you are the 'master' of both elements?" Said Blaze.

"I don't know for sure, actually" said Alexa, "I didn't pay much attention to it. All I know is that I'm the Master of Light."

"Makes sense" replied Tails.

"Here's one" said Amy, "how many boyfriends have you had?"

Everyone sighed. Rouge and Shadow faceplamed. Typical Amy Rose.

"Uh…" Alexa hesitated, unsure of what to say, "I've been in a few. I think about…five. Only four of them were with boys though."

"You went out with a girl?" Asked Shadow.

"That was my second relationship" explained Alexa, "I wanted to try it. Besides it wasn't all bad. I'm best friends with her now."

"Fair enough" said Rouge, "besides, how will you know you don't like it unless you try it?"

"Exactly" said Alexa.

"How did you become the Guardian of Light?" Questioned Blaze.

"At the time, there was only myself and my three older siblings. The youngest two weren't born yet." Replied Alexa, "basically the emerald burns anyone who isn't the Guardian, so we basically try to grab the emerald, who will decide if that person is worthy of its power or not. It chose me, and after that I began my basic training."

"Okay, so I'm curious" said Rouge, "who are your older siblings?"

"The eldest is my brother Adam" said Alexa, "then it's Harmony and Melody who are twins. Then me. Then my two younger siblings Adelaide and Samuel, twins known as Ada and Sam for short."

"Nice" replied Rouge.

"Anything else?" Asked Alexa.

Nobody replied.

"Okay"

BOOM!

Everyone stood up. Alexa rushed to the window, and saw black smoke coming from New Magix.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Alexa, rushing downstairs.

…

New Magix's city centre was destroyed beyond repair. If it wasn't for the evacuation one hour prior, the ground would have been littered with bodies. Sonic and Venice continued to trash the place, until the group arrived.

"Finally some people" said Sonic, sounding excited, "I know this city isn't abandoned, so where is everyone?"

"You're an hour late" replied Alexa with a cocky smile, "I knew you were up to something so I sorted out an evacuation to give us a less 'crowded' playing field."

Sonic clapped slowly, with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh bravo, Princess" he said, sarcastically, "aren't you a smart cookie."

"Says the guy who failed to break into my home _undetected_ " replied Alexa.

"Just give up, Sonic" said Shadow, "you aren't getting the emeralds"

"Oh, I will" replied Sonic, growing very serious, "my _master_ demands it!"

He sent a vertical dark purple energy beam towards Shadow, sending him into a store window. Venice tried to go for Alexa, but Sonic stopped him.

"Get the emeralds from the others" he said in a hushed tone, "I will handle the Princess."

Venice nodded and threw Rouge and Amy into a nearby building. Sonic looked towards Alexa, a wicked smile plastered on his sadistic face.

"Ready for a _proper_ fight, Princess?" Said Sonic, "I'm promise you'll live when my master returns if you all give up now"

"Didn't I tell you last night?" Said Alexa, "Your God will never return to this realm, ever!"

"I seriously doubt that" replied Sonic.

Sonic sent more beams towards Alexa, some vertical, some horizontal. Alexa simply blocked them with her psychokinesis, grabbing the last vertical beam and throwing it at Sonic, who turned it to ash. Dark purple Chaos Spears were thrown towards Alexa, who dodged the Spears, and threw blue ice beams and red fire blast at her attacker. Alexa then fired her own Chaos Spears, (they were golden yellow) and froze the ground, tripping Sonic up as he tried to avoid the Chaos Spears. Alexa then picked up Sonic with her psychokinesis and as she flew up, and she threw him into a skyscraper, pushing him through most of the floors before he broke out of the cyan aura. He then uppercutted Alexa, knocking her off balance and slamming her into the concrete road below.

"Oh…fuck" Alexa said, as she pushed herself up from the smashed concrete.

Sonic landed on the ground and grabbed Alexa by the hair.

"Haha did you really think you could _beat_ me?" He spat at her, "I have more power in my fingertips than you do in your entire body. Try to test my patience, Princess, I'll show you real pain."

"Fucking… ah… bastard" Alexa said in pain.

She struggled against Sonic's grip. She managed to grab her ruby dagger and stabbed Sonic in the left leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain.

He let go of Alexa, who pulled the dagger out. She had a large amount of sympathy for him, an innocent person caught up in something that no one should ever have to deal with. But she had to do what she has to do, for the sake of everybody.

Despite his leg bleeding out severely, Sonic pinned Alexa down, his body on top of hers, his claws digging into her wrists.

"You'll pay for that" said Sonic.

"Sure I will" said Alexa sarcastically.

She increased her body temperature, scolding Sonic. She then threw Sonic into a nearby building. Alexa felt very drained, but she couldn't stop now.

Meanwhile Venice was fighting the rest of the group. This was the first time Amy had seen Sonic and now was worried for both Sonic and Silver. Shadow finally got up and was trying to get close enough to attack Venice but he kept throwing them away from him. Venice then noticed that Alexa was gaining an advantage over Sonic and must act quickly. Venice picked everyone up, and slammed them down. The emeralds the group had on them fell onto the concrete, and Venice picked them up.

"I've got them, Controller" said Venice, "let's go!"

Sonic nodded. Both teleported away as Alexa walked towards the group. Alexa then helped Knuckles up, and noticed that Blaze and Amy were out cold.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Alexa.

"We should be asking you that, Alexa" said Knuckles, "Sonic slammed you into the concrete from thousands of feet up"

"It's nothing new, to be honest" said Alexa, "I got thrown off an air ship unconscious and landed in a pizza truck, this is just a daily routine for me."

"I want to hear that story" said Rouge.

"Remind me to tell you about it later" said Alexa, "let's head back to my tower and come up with a plan."

 ** _Please R &R_**


	12. The Plan

The journey back to Alexa's home was a long one. Knuckles and Shadow were carrying Blaze and Amy respectively as they had been knocked out during the fight. The only thing on everyone's minds was the Dark Moon, since Sonic now had all the emeralds. Fiona, however, was more concerned about Alexa. She didn't trust her in the slightest, not since she had heard about her back in Spagonia. Some things just didn't add up in her mind. She then caught up to Alexa, who was talking to Tails about mechanics.

"So we decided to use a steel tank with a diamond rim in the middle of the steel to hold the ethanol used to power the cars. It was deemed a safer alternative to a titanium tank. So after that, we did a test run and they worked perfectly!" Said Alexa.

"That's amazing" replied Tails with awe, "giant cars with advanced weaponisation? Sounds cool. Can I see them?"

"Sure" said Alexa, "they are at the UNSD base, I can take you there and show you"

"No you won't" interrupted Fiona.

Alexa turned to face Fiona, walking backwards with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Why not?" Asked Alexa.

"How do we know you won't just kill Tails?"

Alexa stopped walking. The rest of the group surrounded the two girls as their conversation continued.

"Excuse me" said Alexa, "why the hell would I kill him?"

"You seemed to want to kill Sonic-"

"Hardly." replied Alexa, "A dagger to the leg won't kill him. The Negative Energy will heal up that wound in no time. If I wanted to kill him, I would have done it last night when he broke in to my home. And besides, I asked Tails, not you."

"I just want him to be safe" said Fiona, "that and I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me?" Replied Alexa, "fair enough. But Tails is old enough to decide for himself."

"Since when did you care about me anyway?" Asked Tails, quickly getting angry.

"I have done for a long time, Tails" replied Fiona.

"I doubt it" Tails replied.

Alexa and Tails walked off, with everyone else following in their wake.

…

Dr Eggman had finally finished off his latest invention. It took him hours to complete it, but at last it was finally finished. Now that hedgehog was in trouble.

He was currently on the Egg Carrier, his massive red battle airship. He would arrive in the Northern hemisphere in four hours, which, he thought, would give him enough time to plan how he was going to undermine the UNSD air traffic technology. Something that was no where near easy, mind you.

Eggman lifted the mind-control device to take a better look at it. It was a silver headband with a ruby in the centre. Not a real ruby, mind you, but a small mind control device hidden in the red crystal. All he had to do was put it on Sonic's head and the machine would do the rest. Easier said than done but Eggman believed it was possible.

The only thing he was concerned about was the God of Darkness itself, who would be even more unruly than Sonic has been. Perhaps, he thought, I could place another mind control device on its head too, since it would be in a mortal body. Perfect.

"SNIVLEY!" Shouted Eggman.

His scrawny nephew appeared in the doorway, looking completely bored.

"Yes, uncle?" He replied in a bored voice.

"Make a second mind control headband" replied the Doctor.

"Of course uncle."

…

The group arrived at Alexa's home, exhausted. Shadow and Knuckles placed Amy and Blaze on the sofa upstairs, while the rest of the team went to Alexa's basement, which was filled with different machines and tools. The basement looked vaguely similar to Tails's workshop. Alexa then took off her golden necklace, and placed it on the work table.

"What-"said Rouge.

The necklace then transformed into a light blue emerald that glinted gold in the light. The emerald had white smoke coming off the top. It's gorgeous, thought Rouge, oh how I would want that emerald. Alexa then began to skim some of the smoke off the top of emerald, which went into a gold container. The smoke turned into golden energy.

"Like I said before", Alexa said calmly, "I can't do too much right now because of the Dark Moon, but I can, however, siphon off the excess energy from the Supernova emerald to create the tools that can help you save Sonic and Silver."

"It won't kill them, will it?" Asked Tails nervously.

"No it won't", replied Alexa sympathetically, "Silver cannot be killed that way and the most it will do to him is knock him out. As for Sonic, it'll sting like a bitch but as long as you don't hit him in the head or chest, he should be okay."

"So let's do it" came Shadow's voice as he descended down the stairs.

"It'll take a while", replied Alexa, still siphoning off energy, "the Light and Chaos energy blend will take time to set and siphon."

"What's the estimated time?" Asked Shadow.

"About an hour to get enough energy to make the weapons and another five hours for it to set. So I say it'll be around half ten tonight when I'm ready to make the weapons."

"That's not ideal" said Knuckles.

" 'Not ideal'? Are you mental?" Shrieked Fiona, "the Dark Moon is tomorrow. Tomorrow! And yet we have nothing to fight against Sonic and Venice! No doubt they will win because Alexa is absolutely useless!"

"Oh really?" Said Alexa, her temper rising, "if you really cared, you would have sought me out earlier rather than two days before! It's not my fault this happened nor is it my fault that this takes time. So how about this: instead of criticising me and wasting my time, why don't you help us fix the problem rather than acting like we've lost!"

What followed was a long and eerie silence.

"If you guys want to sleep tonight, go to the third floor. There is loads of beds in the first room on the left, okay?" Said Alexa, "There's food in the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever you want but don't go overboard."

"Very well" replied Rouge.

Everybody dragged their tired feet upstairs, either to rest or eat. All did, aside from Shadow, who remained in the basement with Alexa.

"That was…quite the outburst, Alexa" said Shadow, calmly.

"Yeah well" replied Alexa, "I can't stand people who give up so easily like that."

"How so?"

Alexa sighed.

"Perhaps it was the way I was raised but" Alexa said, not looking up at Shadow, "I was always taught that failure was never an option. Especially when lives are at stake. I can't imagine giving in to any type of evil. I always believed I would either win, or die trying. That is the only way see fights going. I win or die, simple. I know it sounds arrogant but I've never been in a fight an thought 'I'm losing so I just surrender'. That is flat out stupid. I'm supposed to keep this planet safe, since I'm the Guardian of Light. I inspire people to not give in to the darkness out there. I push my teammates and friends to fight their hardest and protect the world. If I don't, who will the innocents place their hope in? Who will inspire them to rise up against evil? It is precisely that reason that I can't stand people like Fiona. Honestly got not that much against her aside from her attitude and lack of faith in my plan. It will work. I promise you it will."

"I have no doubt in that" replied Shadow, "but I do have one question for you."

"And what is that?"

"I highly doubt that the UN didn't have any meeting regarding Sonic"replied Shadow, "so what did they ask you to do regarding the situation?"

Alexa stayed very quiet.

"Come on, Alexa. I promise I won't say anything to the others."

"You better not" Alexa replied, "it's classified information I'm telling you."

"Go on"

"The UN want me to bring him in, dead or alive. No one in my department knows about this either. I was personally asked to handle it alone."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know why" replied Alexa, "there are some things they won't tell me about."

"I guess so"

Alexa's phone suddenly went off. A notification appeared on the lock screen of the smartphone. Shadow went to pick it up, and saw the message.

 _Alexa, GUN Commander Abraham Tower has sent in a request to lift the hemispheric lockdown in the North._

"Who's the message from?" Asked Alexa.

"Someone called Thomas", replied Shadow, "who's that?"

"He's my second in command" said Alexa, still siphoning energy, "he's a cool guy."

"Have a crush?"

"No"

"Okay, just asking" said Shadow.

"Anyway what does the message say?" Asked Alexa.

Shadow showed Alexa the phone. Alexa sighed.

"Great" she said sarcastically.

"What?"

"I can't lift the lockdown until Sonic is caught" said Alexa, "no doubt they're gonna be pissed. Message back and ask why they want it lifted"

"What's your password?" Said Shadow, showing Alexa the passcode screen.

"Eleven, ten, fifty four" Alexa said.

"Is that a date?" Asked Shadow.

"Yep. It's the date of my parents wedding day"

"Smart"

Shadow replied to Thomas's text. A minute later and the phone went off again.

 _Thepy wish to arrest former GUN Agent Shadow the Hedgehog and his associates, who have crossed through the lockdown illegally._

"Shit he's on to us" said Alexa, dramatically.

"You can't let him in" said Shadow.

"I know that" said Alexa, "but it'll look suspicious if I don't."

"But you said-"

"I can't lift the lockdown," replied Alexa, "but I can give him _permission_ to enter."

"I'll message that to Thomas" replied Shadow.

…

Commander Tower had sent the request four hours ago. He knew the UNSD is a busy organisation, but surely it didn't take that long for the Chief to reply. But then again, Alexa always kept herself busy. It didn't matter whether it was a field mission or paperwork, she was always doing something, always.

Tower had ordered Carter to go to the hospital Sonic is in to question him. Nothing personal against the hedgehog, but some things just didn't add up in the commander's eye. Why would Sonic's own friends attack him? Further more, why not allow agents to speak to him about the attack?

Tower was finishing up on his paperwork when a knock came on his door.

"Enter" said the Commander.

Carter walked in, looking utterly confused.

"So?"

"Turns out," said Carter, "that Tails and Knuckles were telling the truth. Sonic was never registered in hospital and is behind the attacks."

"Great, now where is he?" Asked Tower.

"In the North"

"Dammit!"

Suddenly the phone began to ring. Tower answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Commander" came a male voice, "This is Thomas, second in command of the UNSD. I've spoken to Chief about your request regarding the hemispheric lockdown"

"And?"

"She cannot lift the lockdown. However she has given you permission to fly here _personally_. Once you are in our airspace, make sure you tell air traffic control that you are here. Only one plane is allowed. Any more, and they will be shot down, understand?"

"Of course"

"Have a good day sir"

The phone hung up. Tower looked at his second in command with a smile.

"Prepare my plane" he said, "we have a hedgehog to catch!"

 ** _A/N So sorry for the long delay. I've had a lot of assignments being piled up on top of me, so I've been busy with that. I hope this was worth the wait._**


	13. Countdown

Once Alexa had finished siphoning the energy, Shadow insisted that she should rest while she can, as well as let Rouge handle her injuries. She, unsurprisingly, refused and kept herself busy, making dinner, cleaning up the kitchen and so on. It wasn't until half six, when Alexa fainted from blood loss, did she finally gave up and got help. Rouge tended to her shoulder, which had been pierced with something metallic. Afterwards, Alexa was taken to her bedroom on the fourth floor by Shadow, and drifted off to sleep very quickly, obviously exhausted. As Shadow walked downstairs, heading back to living room, he noticed Rouge looking at a particular photo on the mantle piece.

"Did you know about this?" Asked Rouge.

"I did" replied Shadow, "to be honest, it's why I'm happy to have her as an ally"

"Oh"

"She helped me get some… _closure_ " continued Shadow, "so I could move on with my life. Especially with you."

Shadow put his arms around Rouge, pulling her closer. Rouge gave Shadow a coy smile before pressing her lips against his, as Shadow returned the favour and kissed her back. The pair wandered over to the sofa, kissing each other more passionately as they sprawled across the sofa.

…

Sonic and Venice walked through the thick woodland with increased caution. Sonic was limping thanks to the giant slash mark Alexa gave him. The blood had stopped but it was still very painful when he tried to walk normally. The two hedgehogs stumbled through the woods before arriving at some sort of ancient structure. There were four pillars surrounding the concrete ritual grounds. The pillars were laced with ivy vines, dark in colour. The pillars were placed to look like a diamond shape from above. The ritual grounds had small indentations showing a pentagram and the symbol of the God of Darkness – a cracked diamond with a crescent moon. The symbol was in the centre of the ritual grounds, which were elevated above the ground. As Sonic and Silver walked up the stairs, the torches lit up with a black/Dark purple flame. The Dark Moon will rise in 25 hours, which is more than enough time to set everything up. As well as come up with a plan to distract Alexa and the group from interrupting. Sonic sat against one of the pillars to tend to his leg, while Venice wandered over to the headstone at the far back side of the grounds, translating the inscriptions as best as he can.

"These seem to be the instructions on how to preform the ritual" said Venice, "So the seven Chaos Emeralds go to the specific points on the pentagram. The Master Emerald is to be held by me and you have to say-"

"I know what I have to say!" Spat Sonic, "ugh I hate that princess!"

"She will get what she deserves in the end" said Venice, "our Master will see to that."

"Yes, although" said Sonic, standing up, "did you notice something…off about the princess? Something not quite right?"

"Well, now that you mention it" said Venice, looking up towards Sonic, "her shadow…its faint, almost nonexistent. That's not normal."

"Yeah, I picked up on that too" replied Sonic, "but I noticed something else, she's not as good as she claims to be."

"How so?"

"I saw darkness in her heart, I felt it when I'm near her. It's faint, very well covered up, but there."

…

By two in the morning, Shadow was snuggling with Rouge on the sofa, who was fast asleep. Shadow was watching a movie quietly when Alexa wandered down the stairs, wide awake, and making a beeline for the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Shadow, confused.

"I'm hungry" said Alexa, who was searching through the cupboards.

"Is this a normal thing or…?"

"No" said Alexa, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, "since the start of last week I've been getting these weird cravings in the middle of the night."

"Very well." Replied Shadow.

Alexa walked into the living room and sat on the armchair. Her eyes drifted over to Rouge.

"Are you guys a couple now?" Asked Alexa.

"Yeah, why?" Replied Shadow.

"You two look perfect for each other," said Alexa, "it's nice to know you've moved on from…y'know the whole 'Maria' thing"

"Yeah" replied Shadow, "I kinda have you to thank for that"

"You don't have to"

"But I will" said Shadow, "thank you."

"You're too kind" replied Alexa. The pair laughed.

"So" said Shadow, looking at Alexa, "before we showed up, what were you to lately?"

"Oh y'know the usual" said Alexa, finishing up her cereal, "kicking ass, taking names. As of right now, we're dealing with some group of assassins and ninjas trying to steal some nuclear and biological weapons. They're a bunch of idiots though, not got an ounce of intelligence in their ranks. Honestly, it like they're not even trying."

"How many have you arrested?" Asked Shadow.

"About half of their group" replied Alexa, "like I said, it's like they're not even trying."

Alexa walked over to the kitchen and placed the empty bowl into the dishwasher alongside the spoon.

"Speaking of, what about you? What have you been up to before this started?" Asked Alexa.

"Not much." Replied Shadow, "G.U.N hasn't given me anything to do, and aside from the odd battle with Eggman, I've just been at home."

"Alone?"

"No," replied Shadow, "I live with Sonic and Silver. We share a mansion together."

"Damn you live well" said Alexa, "must be getting paid a lot from Tower."

"So to speak, yes" replied Shadow.

"I'm surprised" said Alexa, with bitterness in her voice, "usually Tower doesn't pay a lot for his expendables."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Shadow.

"Tower is playing you" replied Alexa, "you and Rouge."

"How?" Said Shadow.

"Tower doesn't like any race that isn't human" said Alexa, "he has tolerance for the likes of vampires, pixies, fairies, wizards, witches etc. But us? Despises our race, and literally every other race. Mainly because we're 'animalistic demons' or something stupid like that. Anyway, he also hates anyone who takes the glory from G.U.N, like you and Sonic. That's why he wants you under his control, to be portrayed as a hero when he's a racist jackass that is about two steps away from death."

"You're right" said Shadow, "I don't want to admit it, but…you're right."

"Yeah" said Alexa.

"Speaking of Rouge," said Shadow, "weren't you in a relationship with someone?"

"Not anymore" replied Alexa, "I caught him cheating on me a month ago, with some other girl in a hotel. Dumped him right there and then. So did the other girl. Haven't spoken to him since then."

"I told you Caden was a jackass" said Shadow.

"Yeah well, turns out you were right." Replied Alexa, "I ended it. Not staying with an asshole who cheats on me."

"Damn straight" said Shadow.

The pair continued to talk and they eventually went to sleep, Alexa slept on the armchair and Shadow slept with Rouge on the sofa. By eight o'clock that morning, everyone was awake and dressed. Alexa had went down to the basement to forge the weapons, with less than 24 hours until the Dark Moon. Alexa then came into the living room, carrying three golden weapons, a sword, a lance and a bow with several arrows.

"They're done!" Alexa announced, dropping the weapons on the living room table.

"That's not enou-"

"Don't you start, Fiona" interrupted Alexa, "this is all I can do right now."

Alexa picked up the bow.

"Rouge, you can have the bow," said Alexa, handing it over, "Blaze, here is your lance and Shadow you can have the sword."

Alexa handed the weapons over. They were gold, shiny and appeared to be made of strong steel. The weapons felt so…right. They made Rouge, Shadow and Blaze feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"The weapons will harm Sonic, but won't kill him" said Alexa calmly, "once Sonic is unconscious, bring him here so I can cure him."

Everyone nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Rouge.

"The ritual grounds are located on the Cornidean border with Zaris, on the Cornidean side of the border. We'll need to go there, obviously, but the issue is timing."

"How so?" Asked Amy.

"The Dark Moon rises tonight" said Alexa, "so by the time we get there, you'll only have twenty minutes approximately to fight the pair."

"So we're screwed" said Fiona.

"No, we are literally saving the world at the last minute" said Alexa, "I've let my parents know you're on your way. The guards will let you through when you some them this card."

Alexa handed an ID card to Shadow.

"What about you?" Asked Shadow.

"I need to get something important" said Alexa, "there is only one way to reverse the process, and I can't do it without these particular materials."

"Very well" replied Shadow.

The group began their journey to Cornidea. Alexa watched them fly off in the jet, a sad look on her face.

 _The margin for error is slim. If they fail, we are doomed. Sonic...I'm sorry but your fate has been sealed._

 ** _A/N Seems that somebody hasn't been completely honest._**

 ** _So now we are getting to the climax of the story, there is still a bit to go but nevertheless it will get done hopefully before the summer._**

 ** _Decided to upload this today because it's my birthday. Consider it a birthday gift from me to all._**

 ** _Any that's it for me, Sonadow out!_**


	14. The Ritual of Wicked Darkness

Time remaining: 14 hours

Tails was flying the jet to Zaris, which would be near the ritual grounds that Alexa had told them. The flight would take them 12 hours to complete, then there was the issue of getting to the border, crossing it, and navigating their way through the forest to the grounds. All in the span of 14 hours. So Alexa was right: they were saving the world at the last minute.

Shadow was pacing back and forwards trying to come up with some sort of attack plan. They couldn't go all guns blazing on them, otherwise Sonic and Venice would defeat them (or kill them) as the God of Darkness descended into their world. If anything, Shadow had to plan this out carefully, or they fail. Rouge was trying her best to help Shadow. Blaze, meanwhile, was examining her new lance. The lance, golden in colour, had different inscriptions inscribed onto the handle. It was in the same language as the book that Alexa had read to them. The tip of the lance was extremely sharp and was was made of some type of crystal (it looked like a diamond but Blaze wasn't sure) and it glinted in the light. Regardless of the end result, Blaze was certain of one thing: this was only the beginning of something _much worse_.

A part of Blaze didn't think that Sonic would fully recover from this. It this God was as powerful as Alexa had let on, then his grip on Sonic would be tight and no doubt he would try anything to keep Sonic under his control. Alexa could quite possibly delay it, but not stop it completely. Then there was the fact that Silver was the descendant of the Dark God. Surely that wasn't going to be a quick fix either.

Blaze did have a large amount of guilt. She was with Silver, she could of prevented his transformation into Venice but she didn't. She couldn't. And now, it was possible they would never get the old Silver back.

…

Time Remaining: 12 hours

Alexa wandered through Savannah's old town cautiously. This part of the lively town was by far, the roughest area in the town. There were all sorts of street gangs, drug dealers and mercenaries in this district. Which meant that you had to be careful. Alexa knew that, she knew that _very well_.

She had picked up most of the supplies in the town centre, and stuffed the items into a tiny bag that she enchanted to carry all of these items. The bag was quite literally bottomless, and yet she could always find what she was looking for. The final item she needed was some sort of heart rate monitor. She couldn't get one from a hospital because that would look shifty. So she decided to get the one an old friend of hers owned. Alexa turned right down the corner and saw some shifty people, about five of them, huddled together whispering quietly. All of them were male. Two lions, three warlocks. Alexa wasn't intimidated by them at all. She had her dual wield pistols (called Ruby and Sapphire) under her leather jacket. She also had her dagger tucked in a hidden slot in her right boot. Not to mention her powers too, so she was prepared if any of them tried to attack her. The group noticed her and the two lions walked towards her.

"Y'know" said the tall lion, blocking Alexa's path, "it's pretty dangerous for a lady like yerself to wander around here alone."

"And?" Said Alexa, putting on a innocent, flirtatious look.

"And it may be best fer you to come with us, hen" said the smaller lion.

"Perhaps" said Alexa, "but I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

The remaining three came up behind her. Alexa smirked.

"And please, _don't call me hen_ "

She kicked the small lion the head with a roundhouse kick. As the tall lion lunged at her, Alexa slid her foot to knock him backwards. She then drew Ruby and Sapphire and fired at the warlocks, with them going down after being hit in the shoulder. The small lion drew his knife which Alexa then fired at his hand, knocking it out. After incapacitating the small lion, Alexa looked directly at the large lion, who was shocked at her performance of skill.

"You know" said Alexa in a mocking tone, "it's pretty dangerous for lads like yourself to sneak up on a lady like that. Especially if she's armed."

She kicked the lion hard enough to knock him out. After that, she made herself scarce as she walked towards her destination. A few streets later, she arrived at a street filled with tenement houses, and small bar (or pub if you will) at the end. She walked down the dirty streets, with barely anything on her mind aside from getting the monitor. As she approached the bar, she saw a drunk rabbit stumbled out of the building, trying to walk across the deserted road.

The pub was a small building, originally coloured a cream like colour, but the paint was being chipped away by the weather. The door was made of oak and had several dents caused by drunks. The windows, while not crystal clear, were clean enough to see out of. Alexa walked into the pub, which was completely vacant aside from the bartender and a muscular bear drinking his third pint of beer. The place had wooden floors and oak tables, with the odd dent here and there because of drunks bashing them in. The bartender was cleaning a pint glass. This, typically, was the only time she ever got peace, mainly because she would have to deal with fights in a few hours time.

The bartender was the owner of the pub. She was a pale green hedgehog with dark green, waist-length hair. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had a bored expression plastered on to her face.

"Hey, Cass!" Called Alexa, as she walked over to the bar.

"Oh, hi Alexa" said a startled Cassandra, "are you here for a drink?"

"No" replied Alexa, leaning on the bar, "I'm here on private business."

"Oh?" Said Cassandra, "and what might that be?"

"I need to borrow your heart rate monitor" said Alexa quietly, so the bear couldn't overhear, "it's an emergency."

"You can have it" replied Cassandra, "but only if you do me a favour first."

"Come on, Cass!" Said Alexa, "this is important!"

"Oh just relax" replied Cassandra, putting the glass away, "it will only take you two minutes."

"I'm not cleaning the floor again"

"Obviously" replied Cassandra, "especially after last time. No, I want you to get rid of that bear over there."

"Why?"

"He's a hitman" replied Cassandra, "he's here to kill Carlos"

"Again?"

"Yep"

"Fine" sighed Alexa, "I'll do it"

…

Time Remaining: 11 hours, 30 minutes.

Sonic continued to check his left leg, which he had been doing for the past hour. It had mostly healed up, although it was still painful when he tried to walk with it. He wanted it to heal before the ritual tonight. Otherwise, it would be impossible to open the portal again. The voice in the back of his head repeated the incantations over and over, making damn well sure that Sonic remembers it. However, the dark hedgehog couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. The beginning of something _much worse_. The voice continued to repeat the chant until Sonic mentally told it to shut up. Everything was ready for tonight, so now they had to find a way to distract Alexa and the group so they don't interrupt. But this was easier said than done.

Venice was setting up the emeralds, placing the shiny gems on the specific points on the pentagram. He took a quick glance at Sonic, only to see his emeralds eyes flicker to blood red.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Asked Venice.

Sonic snapped out of his trance, facing the dark grey hedgehog.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Your eyes went all funny for a moment."

"Oh…that. I'm just stressed" replied Sonic, standing up, "we have 11 hours until the ritual can be preformed. No doubt that princess will still intervene despite being weakened by the Dark Moon. We need a plan."

"We're both needed for the ritual" said Venice, "so how-"

"Allow me to assist" said a familiar voice.

…

"So, can I get the monitor?" Asked Alexa.

The bar was a bit of a mess. Broken glass, broken tables. The fight with the hitman had resulted with the bear being knocked out and currently lying outside on the roadside. As far as Cassandra was concerned, Alexa could of killed him and she wouldn't be bothered.

"I'll go get it." Replied Cassandra, heading round to the back of the bar. Alexa cleaned up the mess she made. Once she was finished, Cassandra came through with her heart rate monitor.

"Give it back soon, okay?" Said Cassandra.

"Of course," replied Alexa, "thanks Cass"

Alexa put the monitor into her magic bag. She then walked out of the bar, now heading home. She had a lot to do once she got back. Then after that, she would join the others and make sure Sonic and Silver is okay.

Alexa had the funny feeling that this isn't gonna be over anytime soon. Furthermore she also thought that Sonic in particular, was gone forever. The book itself explained the more general changes that the Controller will have, but not the psychological impact of having lots of negative energy inside their body. Even if she could restore Sonic to his true self, the impact on his mind would more likely than not bring the energy back.

…

Time Remaining: 3 hours

Everybody in the plane (with the exception of Tails) were sitting together, listening to Shadow go over the plan. Rouge would snipe at Sonic from afar while Blaze handled Venice and Shadow dealt with Sonic. The others would try and take the emeralds and Master Emerald away from the grounds, completely disrupting the ritual. The weapons will knock the pair out, and then they will take them back to Alexa's tower to get them back to normal. They were about an hour away from the landing, so majority of the group (aside from Shadow, Tails and Rouge) decided to rest. Shadow was sitting next to Rouge, talking about their first date.

"So, I'm thinking a nice, romantic dinner and maybe…" Said Rouge.

"A movie?" Said Shadow, holding Rouge's hand.

"Yes, of course" Rouge giggled, "but nothing horror, okay?"

"That's a shame" sighed Shadow, "because if you got scared, I would cuddle you till you weren't afraid."

"Aww" replied Rouge.

Suddenly, Shadow's communicator went off.

"Alexa?" Said Shadow, surprised.

"Hey," said Alexa, "we've got a problem"

"What is it?" Asked Rouge.

"Zaris' capital city is under attack by robots" said Alexa, "the UNSD sent a team in but we've lost contact. Some of you are gonna have to get over there"

"What do you suggest?" Asked Shadow.

"Everyone aside from you, Blaze and Rouge go" said Alexa, "I'll meet you three at the ritual grounds. The rest should be able to handle it."

"Got it" replied Shadow, "see you there!"

Alexa nodded and ended the call. Shadow sighed.

"And just when we got the plan sorted" said Rouge.

The pair went to wake up the others, alerting them about the attack.

…

"It's done" said the mad doctor.

Eggman was in his Egg-mobile, hovering a few feet above Sonic and Venice, neither of whom had any trust placed in the doctor. Regardless, Sonic focused on the matter at hand, the Ritual of Wicked Darkness. With only three hours to go, Sonic went to make sure everything was in place, his eyes turning from emerald green to dark red slowly.

Eggman had now found his chance. While Sonic's back was turned, he placed the mind control device on Venice.

"I will obey your commands, Master!" Said Venice.

Eggman began to laugh, only to be cut short by Sonic throwing a dark purple Chaos Spear at him.

"You traitorous bastard!"

…

When all was said and done (and the team had finally landed in a field), the group headed towards the city, leaving Shadow, Rouge and Blaze behind to face Sonic and Venice alone. Or at least, until Alexa arrived. The trio walked towards the border, which had a massive wall around it. Cobblestone walls around the borders were typical for kingdoms, they were usually built during the wars. This one, however, had been maintained and upgraded despite the wear and tear the stone had endured. At the gates were several guards, the vast majority of them on the Cornidean side. As Shadow, Rouge and Blaze approached, the two of the guards on the Zaris side stopped them.

"Duilich, chan eil cead aig dunie a dhol a-steach gun teisteanas" said the first guard, a tall lion.

"I'm sorry," said Rouge, "we don't speak that language."

"That's fine" said the second guard, a rabbit, "he said 'sorry you are not allowed to enter without verification'"

"How's this?" Said Shadow, handing the guards the ID.

"Tha sin gu math" the lion nodded.

"That's allowed, you may proceed" said the rabbit.

The gates were opened, and the trio ran towards the ritual grounds, hope in to make it in time.

…

Time Remaining: 20 minutes

The woods that surrounded the grounds were dense, so much so that the trio struggled to get through. It had made Shadow wonder how Sonic managed to get through here, especially with his injured leg. The trio then heard gunshots as they approached the grounds. Eggman was firing bullets at an enraged Sonic.

"I gave you that power!" Shouted Eggman, "you will obey me!"

"Like I would ever listen to you!" Sonic shouted back, "you are nothing but a failure, you useless, fat bastard!"

As they continued to exchange blows and insults, Rouge whispered to Shadow "do you think we should take the emeralds?"

"No" said Shadow, "look"

Sonic destroyed the Egg-mobile, and sent Eggman running into a nearby bush to hide. The dark hedgehog then placed an unconscious Venice in the centre of the pentagram. The Dark Moon (it was a pure black circle) turned the sky crimson as the trio attacked.

 ** _"Back off!"_** Said Sonic angrily as he threw the group backwards.

They were too late.

The wind had picked up quickly as Sonic began the the ritual.

 ** _"Sinful darkness, hear my voice, summon the portal to the darkest prison, release my Master from his chains, bring him here to begin his reign!"_**

The wind picked up more as the incantation was repeated again. And again. The portal then opened and they knew it was the end.

"Rouge, Blaze" said Shadow, "Silver and….Sonic. I'm sorry"

"Shadow," said Rouge, standing up, "look!"

A golden mist circled the grounds, encasing the negative energy. A female voice then spoke, with her own incantation.

 _"Holy light, hear my voice, disperse the portal to the unearthly void, detain the monster held within, keep him in the realm of sin!"_

Alexa revealed herself, her golden necklace (which is the Supernova Emerald in disguise) was glowing as she repeated her incantation.

 ** _"No, no, no, no, no!"_** Said Sonic angrily, **_"you stupid girl! Stop that!"_**

Alexa ignored his screams and continued without hesitation. She walked towards the grounds. Above them, the portal to the Dark Dimension closed, and as a result, Venice woke up and the wind died down, with the negative energy dissolving. Alexa, exhausted, slumped down nears tree, with the trio coming to her aid.

"Alexa!" Said Shadow, "are you-?"

"I'll live" replied the princess, weakly, "I'm just…feeling a bit drained, that's all. Now, you guys have to stop them."

"I'll stay here" said Rouge, "I can snipe at them from here."

"Very well" replied Shadow.

Blaze immediately went after Venice, lance in hand. The dark grey hedgehog had ran off somewhere. Which left Shadow to fight Sonic with Rouge as backup.

 ** _"How dare you!_** _ **"**_ Shouted Sonic, his eyes partly blood red, **_"how dare you interrupt the ritual! You will perish!"_**

"Ha! She angered you that much?" Smirked Shadow, "then again, you would always throw a temper tantrum if someone was better than you"

That struck a nerve.

Sonic lunged at Shadow, drawing a darker variant of the sword Shadow had. The two blades clashed several times, both of them were now equals. The only thing that had made Shadow stronger was Rouge's keen eyes, as she continuously fired arrows at Sonic. As their blades clashed again, Alexa, looked over towards Rouge.

"Aim for his hand" she said, "knock the sword out of his hand and let Shadow cut him…down"

Rouge nodded. She pulled the bowstring back, aimed at Sonic's moving hand and…

Fired.

The arrow cut through Sonic's hand, causing him to drop his weapon. Shadow took advantage of this, and cut Sonic down. Sonic fell to the ground, unconscious. Shadow watched as the sword dissipated and returned to the Supernova Emerald. Rouge's bow did the same. Alexa stood up, still leaning against the tree.

"Come on, let's get Sonic back to the tower."

 ** _A/N long wait = Long chapter._**

 ** _only two chapters left! And then its all over._**


	15. Consequences

Sonic awoke in a room he didn't recognise. Azure curtains covered the curved window, which was open slightly. A lamp was on near him, on the bedside unit with three drawers, the top drawer was locked. Opposite him was a small TV with a few games consoles hooked up. On the left side of the TV (behind the door) was a ornate chest and to the right was shelves full of games and figurines. A wardrobe was also in the room, opulent in design and made of rich oak. The double bed Sonic was on was extremely comfy and filled with blankets and pillows. However, that was not what surprised him. A heart rate monitor was hooked up to him, beeping away. He looked down towards his body to find bruises and cuts, his right hand covered in bandages. Sonic then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door swung open to reveal a yellow furred hedgehog in the doorway.

"Oh," she said, surprised, "you're awake"

Sonic smiled as the girl entered the room, her maroon eyes drifting over to the monitor.

"If don't mind me asking," said Sonic, "who are you?"

"I'm Alexa," she replied, "crown princess of Cornidea and a friend of Shadow."

"You know Shadow?"

"Yep" said Alexa, putting her notebook her desk, "you wouldn't be sitting here otherwise."

"How come?"

"I wouldn't of been able to find you until it was too late" said Alexa, "Shadow called me and told me everything."

"Okay" replied Sonic.

The blue hedgehog sat up on the bed, as Alexa began examining his injuries again.

"So," said Sonic, "what happened to me?"

"As far as I'm aware," said Alexa, changing the bandages on Sonic's hand, "you were filled with negative chaos energy, which inadvertently turned you into the Controller, the personal servant of the God of Darkness, whom you tried to free from its prison in the Dark Dimension."

"Oh"

"That's a _very_ brief version of what happened" continued Alexa, "I'll go into more detail later. Is that-?"

"Did I kill anyone?" Interrupted Sonic.

Alexa hesitated. She wasn't sure what to say to him. _Should I be honest?_ Alexa thought, _or…no I won't lie to him._

"I'm not sure" said Alexa firmly, "Shadow might know, so you should ask him."

"Where is he?"asked Sonic.

"Giving a statement" replied Alexa, "let me get you sorted and then I'll answer more of your questions, okay?"

Alexa gave Sonic a sweet smile before helping him off the bed. The heart rate monitor was disconnected from Sonic and turned off. The pair walked downstairs towards the living room. Sonic seated himself in the armchair while Alexa walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"asked the princess.

"Yeah," replied Sonic, "do you having any Chilli dogs?"

"Um…" Said Alexa, looking around, "no, but I do have this."

She brought a plastic bag through into the living room. She handed one of the paper wrapped containers to Sonic. As he removed the paper wrapping it revealed a small lid which had chips (what fries are called in the UK) covered in cheese and a sauce.

"It smells really good" said Sonic, removing the lid, "what is this?"

"Chips, cheese and curry sauce." Replied Alexa, digging in to her own plate, "I went down the fish and chip shop and and bought it about a couple of minutes ago. I got one for you just in case you woke up."

"It tastes good" said Sonic, digging into the food.

"I figured you'd enjoy it."

"By the way" said Sonic, facing Alexa, "are you not annoyed about all the questions I asked you?"

"Nope" said Alexa, "you didn't know what has been happening for the past week so you're obviously gonna have questions."

"Okay" said Sonic.

"What do you remember, Sonic?" Asked Alexa.

"Not much" replied the blue blur, "bits and pieces here and there. One thing I do remember was the pain in my chest before I blacked out and a voice."

Alexa's heart almost stopped.

"What?!" Said Alexa, curiously.

"After the pain had stopped, this voice kept talking to me inside my head. It was telling me how to release the God of Darkness. It was…inhuman, demonic and yet…I felt like it was my conscience telling me this. Telling me that all I ever need is darkness and…I wanted to see the world burn."

"I see…" Alexa trailed off. She didn't know what to say to the blue hedgehog. She knew the feeling. She knew what it was like.

"Did…did it feel like impulse or…like it was it was the only way to make the pain stop?" Asked Alexa, looking at the floor.

Sonic looked at Alexa, who was still staring at the floor.

"I…I think it was impulse." Replied Sonic, "I'm not sure. I was just so… _angry_."

"It's okay to be angry" said Alexa, "but you shouldn't bottle it up, otherwise it can become something destructive."

"Okay" said Sonic, "so can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure" said Alexa, putting her empty tub on the table, "as far as I know, you, Shadow and Silver were kidnapped by Eggman's new legionnaires, three of his top generals to be precise. Shadow and Silver were put inside a cage while you were blasted with some type of ray gun, which forced the negative chaos energy into your body. You then robotizied Eggman's lower half and, after leaving White Acropolis, proceeded to Angel Island to retrieve the Master Emerald, which you failed to do. You destroyed the eastern part of Central City and completely destroyed Westopolis. After that, you went back to White Acropolis to retrieve a folder, which you failed to do, then went to the remote village of Icesotope in Holoska to grab the emerald at the bottom of the coldest river on the planet. After that, you broke into my house to steal the emeralds I had-"

"Sorry" said Sonic.

"It's fine" replied Alexa, "Shadow and co came here the next day around about the time you decided to tear up New Magix. We stopped you, then you broke through the Cornidean border where you preformed the Ritual of Wicked Darkness. I managed to stop the Ritual by using an incantation to override yours. Then you and Shadow had a sword fight and you were defeated. We brought you back here three days ago."

"Hold up," said Sonic, "I've been out for _three days?!_ "

"Yeah." Replied Alexa, "the day after we brought you here I received a letter saying that Tower is charging you for the destruction of three cities and, apparently mass murder."

"WHAT?!" Said Sonic, shocked.

"Relax" replied the princess calmly, "don't get yourself worked up, otherwise the negative energy will come back. Besides they don't have that much against you."

"How?!" Said Sonic, "I've blown up _three cities_."

"Let me explain," continued Alexa, "they are taking you to the international court. The law states that if someone is under mind control or is possessed, they can't be liable for their actions. Unless, of course, you remember everything and were willing to do it. Because you barely remember anything in regards to this, you should be cleared of all charges."

"So, your collecting evidence," Sonic said, suspiciously.

"Basically," replied Alexa, "but I'm supposed to be neutral."

"But you're taking my side"

"They don't need to know that" said Alexa.

Alexa was standing in the kitchen, making drinks for the pair. Sonic leaned back into the comfy armchair, trying to take everything in. He levelled three cities. He possibly killed thousands of innocent people. He attacked his friends and almost ended the world. How could they possibly forgive him? And Alexa…why was she standing up for him? Sonic didn't understand why he wasn't behind bars right now, instead of in a house being nursed back to health.

Alexa then came through into the living room with to cups of tea, sitting them on the table in front of them.

"This is an old Cornidean recipe" said Alexa, lifting the cup, "it's called Honeydew tea and it's a recipe only the royal family knows about."

"Okay" replied Sonic, lifting the warm cup to his lips.

He drank the tea, which was silky smooth and tasted good. He felt oddly calm after drinking it.

"Honeydew tea is known to make people feel calm and relaxed" said Alexa, "I figured now would be the best time to have it."

"Thanks" replied Sonic with gratitude, "thanks for everything you've done, seriously"

"I appreciate it" said Alexa, "but we're not done yet. The date for your trial is in two days, so we've got work to do and you need to recover."

"I'm fine" said Sonic.

"I'm not so sure" replied Alexa, with a stern look, "tell me more about that voice."

"Well," began Sonic, "As far as I remember, the voice showed up after I got shot with the laser. It kept giving me instructions and occasionally went off in the back of my head somewhere, I don't know why. There was another voice that kept telling me to stop but the darker one kept it quiet most of the time. They both sounded like me, but one was darker and more malicious than the other."

Alexa pulled out a slim, bright blue stick. She pulled the stick apart to reveal a screen, which she held in front of Sonic's chest.

"Just as I thought," she said.

"What is it?"

"Your core has split," said Alexa, "split right down the middle."

"My what?"

"Your core" continued Alexa, "it's your life force in its most concentrated form. Cores can only be split by Dark Energy, though I wouldn't put it past me that the God of Darkness could do the same with Negative Chaos energy."

"I'm gonna die, right?" Asked Sonic, concerned.

"No" replied Alexa, taking notes, "you can still live with a split Core so long as one half isn't damaged or erased."

"Okay" said Sonic.

…

Carter, his hands full of paper, went directly to the Commander's office as quick as his legs could carry him. The court date is two days away and, if they didn't play their cards right, Sonic would end up going home a free hedgehog. He can't let that happen. He can't.

Carter entered Tower's office, handing him all the papers and legal documents in regards to the case. As Tower flicked through all the statements given by Sonic's friends, he looked beaten.

"What's wrong, Commander?" Asked Carter, hesitantly.

"You better find something that proves Sonic was in control of his actions. Otherwise we'll lose the case."

"Very well" replied Carter, walking away.

…

The day before Sonic's trial was a stressful one to say the least. Alexa was busing dealing with the technical aspects while Sonic explored Myst Forest. He couldn't go very far otherwise he would be arrested, which was the last thing he wanted right now. As he wandered through the thick forest, he began to question himself about Alexa. Something wasn't right.

He vaguely remembered the night he broke into Alexa's tower. Only vaguely. He could remember sensing something…dark within the young girl. He couldn't put his finger on it. Then, recently, he noticed Alexa's shadow was faint, faint where it should be strong. This just didn't add up. It bothered him a lot but, it seemed that Alexa didn't want him to notice.

Sonic arrived at the tower with these thoughts still lingering in the back of his head. He went upstairs to see Alexa, putting dinner on two plates. She was also on the phone to someone as she organised dinner.

"I know, mother. I _promise_ I won't start another fight with him." Said Alexa down the phone. "Though he usually starts it! Uh huh, okay okay I'll behave. See you soon, mother."

Alexa hung up. Sonic walked towards the princess, trying to push his suspicions to the back of his head.

"Was that you mom on the phone?" Asked Sonic, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it was" replied Alexa, finishing up, "both of my parents are in the jury for you trial."

"Really?"

"Yeah" replied Alexa, handing Sonic his plate, "that's how International Court works."

"Wow"

"Yeah, my mother was also making sure that I'm gonna be on my best behaviour tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Asked Sonic, "do you not get along with your parents?"

"It's not like that, exactly" replied Alexa, digging into her steak pie, "I can get a little…sassy and I have a habit of taking things a little too far sometimes. It's a bit much for my parents to handle, y'know on top of my siblings and their royal duties so I moved out to this tower and speak to them often. My behaviour towards… _certain individuals_ can be quite inappropriate for a princess."

"How?" Inquired Sonic.

"Put it this way" Alexa continued, "I say hurtful things when I'm annoyed. When I'm pissed, well, that's were things escalate to violence, on occasion. I very rarely get angry."

"I see," replied Sonic, eating his steak pie, "I don't personally speak to either of my parents. Haven't seen them in years."

"How come" asked Alexa.

"I…I don't really wanna talk about it."replied Sonic, looking at the floor, "let's just say the weren't mom and dad of the year, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" said Alexa.

The pair sat in silence for a moment before Sonic decided to finally ask her about her shadow.

"Hey, Alexa" said Sonic, nervously, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Fire away"

"What's up with your shadow?"

Alexa froze. Sonic picked up on this and tried to justify it.

"I'm sorry if it's a bother to you I just… I just felt something off about you, even in my dark form. So I just wanted to kno-"

"It's okay" said Alexa, as she regained her composure, "I…don't feel comfortable talking about it right now, okay?"

"That's fair, I guess" replied Sonic, "I didn't tell you about my parents so asking you something a little too personal is a little selfish."

"Honestly, it's okay" said Alexa, "Anyway you should get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Alright then" replied Sonic, "Goodnight Alexa."

"Goodnight Sonic" the princess replied.

 ** _A/N Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with my exams and I only have one left before I leave school._**

 ** _Anyway this chapter is more exposition. The two voices Sonic is talking about appear in From His Perspective, so give it a read if you're interested in it._**

 ** _Anywho the final chapter should hopefully be up before the end of June, concluding this story. I do have plans for a sequel though. Would you guys be interested in a sequel?_**

 ** _Sonadow out!_**


	16. Judgement Call

Sonic was woken up early by Alexa, who informed him that the UNSD were to privately escort him to the city of Delatyne, where the International Court and UNSD base were located. The blue blur tried his best to look smart as he walked downstairs to meet Alexa in the kitchen for breakfast. Sonic was trying his best to look confident in front of the princess, but deep down he was shitting himself. He was so screwed.

"Morning Sonic," said Alexa, wearing her most formal attire, ( it wasn't that formal). "Relax, will you? Everything is gonna be just fine."

"I'm not sure" replied Sonic, nervously, "I've never been in court before, let alone being the criminal!"

Alexa handed him a cup of Honeydew tea, which Sonic drank immediately. The calming sensation offered by the tea helped calm his nerves, but it did not remove the waves of anxiety that continued to flow around his head.

"I know" replied Alexa, "but it's like I said; they don't have much against you. Nor does the law explicitly state that your case will lead to you being jailed. After all, what happened to you was basically mind control so Section 3.45 applies to you."

"I hope so", replied Sonic, "I don't exactly want to be imprisoned."

"Who does?" Replied Alexa.

At 10AM, members of the UNSD arrived to take Sonic directly to the court. Alexa wished Sonic all the best as she had something to do before his trial, and told him he could trust the officers who were escorting him. Sonic entered the black car as both officers (one echidna and one rabbit) sat in the front. Sonic was shocked that he wasn't handcuffed as he was taken to Delatyne.

"Hey, are you okay back there?" Asked the rabbit.

"Kinda" replied a nervous Sonic, "I'm just…nervous that's all."

"Understandable" replied the rabbit, "it is a little daunting going to the International Court but believe me, you will be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so," replied the rabbit, "I was in the International Court myself, being charged of possession and distribution of illegal weapons while under the control of some sorcerer called Huntrio. But I was cleared of all charges thanks to Section 3.45. So, yeah, I know you'll be fine."

"Thanks" said Sonic.

…

An hour later, Sonic found himself sitting in the courtroom waiting for his trial to start. Despite being reassured over and over again that he was going to be okay, Sonic couldn't help but feel anxious as he waited. He still had loads of questions about the events that had gone by the past week, and now he was about to be judged by people who knew what he did. Sonic's heart stopped as a door opened behind him, revealing Commander Tower, Carter and their lawyer, who smugly looked at Sonic a as they went to their seats. Shouldn't I have a lawyer? Thought Sonic as he gazed at the empty chair next to him. He had no clue how he was going to win his freedom back without help.

A few minutes later, both the jury and the judge entered the room. The judge was a male bat dressed in black court clothes. The judge then was seated and banged his gavel.

"All rise, and pledge to Lady Justice that only the truth shall be spoken in this courtroom." Said the judge.

Sonic, alongside the Tower and Carter both swore to tell the truth in the courtroom.

"Now please introduce yourselves in the Prosecution" said the judge in a bored voice.

"Very well" said the lawyer, "my name is Ander Ross, solicitor for Commander Tower of Guardian Units of Nations, and Carter Ashton, second in command at G.U.N"

"Very well," replied the judge, "and the defence?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic, nervously.

"And I'm Princess Alexandria, Crown princess of Cornidea and UNSD Chief acting as the solicitor for the defence." Said Alexa as she walked confidently into the courtroom.

Everyone was surprised by Alexa's appearance in the courtroom. Tower put his head in his hands as Alexa walked over and took a seat next to Sonic. Sonic was both relived and surprised by Alexa's appearance.

"Alexa," said the judge, "the UNSD Chief must remain _impartial_ remember?"

"Oh I know" replied Alexa, "but the law states that both defendants and those in the prosecution both have a lawyer or go without. Tower has a lawyer with him today, so Sonic must have one as well."

"Very well," said the judge, "you can stay. Now let us begin with the prosecution."

Ander smirked as he stood up to speak to the jury.

"To the jury, we have already seen the results of letting villains like Sonic go. The recent tragedies in Kutchester, Alzar and Anbudale, Costa were caused by someone who sat in this courtroom and pleaded innocent, and was let go because of Section 3.45, allowing anyone to claim they were under mind control or possession in order to escape imprisonment. We have evidence to prove Sonic did destroy Westopolis, Central City and New Magix, not to mention mass murder in Icesotope and and the death of Mr Drago Wolf! So I present to you, Exhibit A: a witness testimony from a survivor from Westopolis!"

"OBJECTION!" Called Alexa, with her hand in the air.

"Yes, Alexa?" Said the judge.

"My team was sent to Westopolis directly after the incident. They didn't find any survivors because there were none. So, Mr Ross, who did you get to testify if Westopolis and everything within a 10 mile radius of the city was destroyed beyond repair?"

"A women who was in the city centre-"

"Which was the epicentre of the blast," replied Alexa, "your testimony is false, sir."

"Is there any other pieces of evidence, Mr Ross?" Asked the judge.

"Of course, Exhibit B: DNA results from Mr Drago Wolf's body" replied Ander, handing over the results, "this matches Sonic DNA, which proves he's guilty!"

"OBJECTION!" Said Alexa, again.

"Princess?"

"This isn't Sonic's DNA, it's Drago's" said Alexa, "this is Sonic's DNA."

Alexa handed over the results which Sonic remembered he did a DNA test a day ago.

"Mr Ross, unless you have any definitive proof that this boy is guilty-"

"I do" said Ander, "Exhibit C: Actual footage of his attacks in Icesotope, Central City and New Magix!"

As Ander played the video, Sonic felt more and more nervous. He was a goner. Done for. Unless Alexa could turn it around.

"Thank you for that, Mr Ross. Anything else?" Asked the judge.

"That will be all" said the smug lawyer.

"Now the defence" called the judge.

Alexa stood up and walked towards the jury with absolute confidence. Sonic hoped for the best.

"Ladies and gentlemen of jury, I wouldn't be here wasting my time if I believed Sonic was guilty. His case directly falls under Section 3.45 and I can prove it with fact-checked proof. You see, Sonic here was under the possession of Negative Chaos energy, all for the benefit of Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik!"

The jury gasped at the mention of the name.

"So I present to you Exhibit A: video footage of Eggman using his weapon to control Sonic!"

Alexa played the video, showing Sonic, who was strapped to a lab table, being pumped with Negative Chaos energy. Sonic subconsciously put his right hand to his chest, remembering the amount pain he was in when it happened.

"If you're still not convinced that this young hedgehog is innocent, my peers in the jury, then allow me to present to you Exhibit B: full witness testimonies from G.U.N Agents Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog!"said Alexa.

The jury gasped at the revelation. Tower faceplamed as Alexa read quotes from both testimonies, Sonic was slightly more relaxed. Alexa was really saving his hide on this one.

"But that isn't all," continued Alexa, "see I can prove that Dr Eggman was behind all of this with Exhibit C: a folder that literally tells you that he planned to use Sonic to conquer the world!"

Alexa handed over the folder, which revealed everything.

"OBJECTION!" Shouted Ander.

"Yes?" Said the judge.

"That piece of evidence is irrelevant to the case!" Replied the lawyer.

"Actually it isn't," said Alexa calmly, keeping her composure, "you argument is that Sonic is responsible for all the atrocities, as well as arguing that Section 3.45 doesn't apply to him. This proves that Sonic was under possession via Negative Chaos Energy because of Eggman, thus proving that Sonic's case falls directly under Section 3.45. So it is completely relevant to the case at hand, Mr Ross."

"Objection overturned." Said the judge, "anything else, Alexa?"

"That will be all, sir." Said Alexa with a sweet smile.

Alexa returned to her seat next to Sonic, who was a lot calmer than he was when the trial began. The blue blur looked over towards Tower, who was clearly stressed out.

"Now it's time for jury to deliberate," said the judge, "you have 20 minutes to decide."

The jury went off into the next room to discuss the evidence presented, while judge went on a toilet break. Alexa pulled out a big bag of sweets from somewhere and began to eat some.

"Want any?" She asked.

"Sure" replied Sonic, putting his hand into the bag, "I thought you had something else to do."

"I did" replied Alexa, "I got a phone call early this morning from my second in command. He said that Ross contacted him about the case despite Tower stating he was going without a lawyer. Which, by the way, would put you at a disadvantage in the courtroom. Hence why I intervened."

"So that something else was saving my butt, again" replied Sonic with his trademark smirk.

"Of course," said Alexa, "I wasn't gonna let you do it alone. After all, we're friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" Said Sonic, "what made you think otherwise?"

"A lot of things" said Alexa, her smile fading, "I didn't think you trusted me."

"Well I do" replied Sonic, "you've saved my butt twice."

Alexa gave a small laugh, "I think I'm gonna make it three times."

However, the hedgehog's conversation was interrupted by Carter, who looked angrily at Alexa.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, princess?" Spat Carter.

"Elaborate," replied the princess with smirk.

"You aren't supposed to pick sides, dipshit" said a frustrated Carter, "that's the whole point of the UNSD Chief job."

"Oh really?" Said Alexa in a sarcastic tone, "well I didn't know that it was G.U.N's job to laze about and discriminate against our race as well as being bribed by a villain your supposed to catch, but here we are."

"Oh shut up"

"Really? That's your response?"

"Ashton! Over here now!" Called Tower.

Carter walked away from Sonic and Alexa, the latter of which stuck her tongue out at him like a child but she didn't care.

"What an ass" Alexa muttered under her breath.

"You know each other?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah" said Alexa, "he was my rival for the Chief job. He wanted it that bad he cheated his way through everyone else by digging up dirt on them, and threatening to spill it to the press if they didn't leave the race. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find anything on me so I won the race fair and square. He got pretty pissed so he left the UN to join G.U.N."

"Ouch" said Sonic, "he must be pretty bitter then."

"Yep" replied Alexa.

Both the jury and the judge returned to the courtroom. Tower, Ross, Carter, Alexa and Sonic all stood up in order to hear the verdict. A yellow furred hedgehog stood up gracefully, wearing a azure blue gown with golden patterns all over it. The crown she was wearing was elegant and had sapphires on them. The crown also had a silver veil attached to it, which draped itself down the woman's long, blonde hair. Long white gloves accompanied the gown, going all the way up her arms to the elbows.

"That's my mother," whispered Alexa.

"Queen Mia of the Kingdom of Cornidea," said the judge calmly, "has the jury reached a verdict they can all agree on?"

"Yes, we have" said Mia, her calming voice echoing around the room.

"Do you find the accused, guilty or not guilty?"

 _The moment of truth_ , thought Sonic.

"We find Sonic the Hedgehog _not guilty_!" Said Mia.

Both Sonic and Alexa rejoiced as the judge said, "Sonic the Hedgehog, under the ruling of the International Court, you are cleared of all charges!"

The judge banged his gavel. Sonic pulled Alexa in as the pair gave each other a hug of relief. Despite all the happiness, Sonic saw Tower looked him and mouth, _this isn't over_ at him. But Sonic couldn't care less what Tower thought, he was free to go.

…

Sonic stood outside the courthouse, taking in the warm sunlight and the fresh breeze the passed through Delatyne. Alexa came out of the courthouse with Eggman's folder. Sonic could see 'Operation Chaos' written in large letters on the front as Alexa stood next to him. She however, caught his gaze.

"Still worried about what happened, right?" Said Alexa with half-hearted laugh.

"A little" replied Sonic, "it's a lot to take in"

"I know" Alexa replied, "not to mention Silver's disappearance. But we'll find him,"

Alexa turned to face Sonic, who couldn't help but blush a little.

"You have my word that we'll find." Said Alexa.

"Okay" replied Sonic with his trademark smile.

"Here," said Alexa, handing Sonic a small box, "I want you to have this."

Confused, Sonic opened the box to see a small hand mirror. It didn't have a handle or anything but it did fit in the palm of his hand.

"It's a Magic Mirror" said Alexa, taking note of Sonic's puzzled expression, "if, for what ever reason, you think you're turning into that dark form again, this mirror will show you the real you. Unless of course, the dark form _magically_ comes back."

"That's awesome" said Sonic, "thank you, Alexa"

"Don't mention it" replied the princess, "and besides, you can talk to me whenever through the mirror too!"

"So we don't lose touch" replied the blue blur, "neat!"

The pair were the startled by the noise of a car honking it's horn. The driver's window rolled down to reveal Shadow driving the black sports car, with Rouge in the passenger seat.

"Okay lovebirds, we don't have all day!" Called Shadow from the car, with a devious grin on his face.

"Cool it, burnt nuggets he'll be over in a sec!" Called Alexa.

"'burnt nuggets'?" Said Sonic.

"Well, what do you call him?"

"Shads" replied Sonic.

"Not bad, blue, not bad." Said Alexa, laughing.

"Anyway, I should get going" said Sonic, his smile fading a bit, "see you soon?"

"Of course, Sonic" replied Alexa.

Sonic walked down the steps and entered the back seat of the car. The trio waved at Alexa as they drove off. She waved back and looked up at the bright, vibrant sky after they left…

"Nice to know that it takes sixteen chapters to save one hedgehog," said Alexa, smiling.

…

On top of a nearby building, a sinister looking hedgehog looked down at the Guardian of Light with anger. The grey hedgehog held up stone tablet with a strange marking on it.

" _ **Mark my words, Nova Guardian, this is far from over!**_ "

And with that, the hedgehog set off, to complete his task.

/

 **A/N And that's Operation Chaos done! Wow. To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect anyone to enjoy this story let alone consider this as one of your favourite fanfics! I am truly grateful to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. Seriously you guys are the best!**

 **I am going to make a sequel to this story super soon so keep an eye out for Dark Sonic: Resurgence!**

 **Finally, what do you guys think on the story as a whole? Is there any improvments that I could make? All constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **And with that, Sonadow out!**


End file.
